Standing in the Way of Control
by ijustkeepswimming
Summary: Set towards the end of 2010, Sergeant Charlie Buckton is in a committed relationship with Angelo but is it all as it seems? And what will happen when Joey Collins is forced back to Summer Bay?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone. Welcome to my new story and I thank you very much for reading the first chapter (and hope you read the rest!) I get so nervous when I post new chapters up and especially so when it is the first of a new story._

_The story is set not too far in the future, probably around November/December this year. Most of the same stuff has happened as in the show (from what I gather because I've stopped watching it), but I'll fill you in as the narrative goes on. It's a CJ story but mostly focuses on Charlie's journey, as I have tried to find a way to explain her awful behaviour recently. I've wondered if everything is really as it seems but not sure whether my optimism about the show is making me give them too much credit! But anyway, with no further ado, I really hope you like the story and I look forward (hopefully) to hearing your feedback._

_Love, IJKS xxx_

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

Sergeant Charlie Buckton stared at Senior Constable Georgie Watson across the desk. She swallowed uncertainly and chewed her lip, wondering what to do.

"We should contact her," she decided. "Let her know what's happened."

Watson nodded.

"Do you want me to track her down or...?"

The question lingered and Charlie didn't have the first clue how to answer it. They needed to contact Joey Collins. Part of Charlie was desperate to be the one to save her but another part of her, didn't know how. She didn't know how to see her again or how to speak to her. That was a chapter of her life that she had been trying to close for such a long time. And she'd believed, over the last six months, that she had achieved it. She had a boyfriend now. She lived with him, she'd told him she loved him and they were building a future together.

"Yes," she said. "Get in touch. See if we can go and collect her. We need to put her in a safe house, protect her until we catch him."

Watson nodded and stood, heading for the door. She paused when Senior Constable Angelo Rosetta waltzed into the room.

"This all looks worryingly serious," he commented, sitting at his own desk.

Six months ago, everything had changed. He'd been the Sergeant of the station and Charlie had been beneath him. But after the investigation into Hugo Austin's disappearance, he had lost it all. He'd been suspended from work and floated around town feeling sorry for himself for quite some time. Eventually, his suspension had been lifted and he was starting again. Charlie had been promoted in his place and he'd started back at the beginning. A couple of months ago, Charlie had convinced the powers that be to promote him to Senior Constable and he was glad to be working his way up again. Watson had been promoted at the same time and life was going well.

"A rape victim needs to be contacted and protected because the man who attacked her has escaped custody," Watson said, trying to be tactful.

Angelo knew what Joey had meant to Charlie and it wasn't something he had ever been terribly happy with. But then, he didn't like the idea of her having been with anyone but him.

"Who?" Angelo asked. "Was it recent?"

He didn't remember any sexual attacks over the last year.

"She was attacked in 2009. He tried to kill her after that," Charlie said. "He was sent down for ten years but it looks like he managed to break out."

Angelo studied his girlfriend's face. She looked pale and anxious and was gripping her pen so tightly it looked like it might snap at any moment.

"Charlie, are you okay?" he asked. "Did you deal with the case or something?"

Charlie swallowed, unsure of what to say.

"That girl," he realised. "The one you dated."

Charlie tensed further. Watson politely excused herself.

"Is it? That Joey girl?"

Charlie nodded. She hadn't meant for all the old feelings to come back. She'd done well blocking her out all this time but just a mention of her and Charlie was confused and sad again.

"And what are you planning on doing about it?" Angelo asked.

Charlie dropped her pen and sat up straighter.

"We're going to get her here so we can protect her until we find him," she said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Angelo asked.

"She needs to know he's on the loose," Charlie pointed out.

"But you don't need to drag her back here, do you? I mean, can't you jut tell her and then catch the guy?"

"Frighten her and leave her hanging?" Charlie asked. "That's not fair. And if he's after revenge, he's going to try and find her. It's our duty to offer protection."

"She lives in some other town now, Charlie. The police officers there can look after her. You don't need to do it yourself," Angelo said.

His face showed his horror at the idea of Charlie seeing her ex again, especially a person she had admitted that she'd been in love with. Charlie stood up and looked out of the window, suddenly wanting to hurry out for some air.

"I'm not proposing that I act as her own personal bodyguard but this is where she was attacked, we're the officers that she knows..."

"Yeah, she sure knows you," Angelo commented.

Charlie turned around and stared at him.

"That's over now," she said firmly. "That's not what this is about."

Angelo stood up and inched closer to her, holding her hands.

"All I'm saying is that there are other ways of looking out for her," he said. "You don't need to bring her back into your life. I mean, her rapist is on the loose, do you really think she wants to contend with the woman who broke her heart as well?"

Charlie swallowed and straightened up. She hadn't thought about it like that before. Was she being selfish by wanting to bring Joey home? She knew it wouldn't be easy but she was desperate to see Joey again, even if only briefly or from a distance. But would it upset Joey? She didn't want to hurt her. Not again.

"Okay, well, maybe Watson can get in touch with her and we can talk to her local police station and get them to keep an eye on her. We can make them aware of the situation," Charlie decided.

Satisfied, Angelo smiled. He kissed her cheek and told her that she was making the right decision.

"I'll go and let Watson know the change of plan," he said, promptly leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is your second instalment of my new story. I hope you can still remember the first, as it was a while ago. I hope I have paced it right (Joey will appear soon) and that you enjoy it, although it is fairly dark as Charlie tries to figure out who she is and how she feels. All reviews appreciated! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two**

At home that night, Charlie was trying not to think about Joey. She worried for her and wondered where she was and what her life was like now. Had she met someone new? Was she happy?

"Stop stressing about her," Angelo said, coming to sit beside her on the sofa.

Charlie looked a little guilty.

"If Robbo's out there, if he's looking for her... she's going to be very vulnerable. I can't help but worry, after everything he did to her."

"Charlie," Angelo said, putting his arm around her. "I am sure that Joey has her own lovely girlfriend all ready and willing to protect her now."

Charlie closed her eyes.

"So, it's not your job to fret anymore," he said. "So just sit back, relax and let's enjoy our evening together."

Charlie nodded. It was easier and harder to think of Joey having moved on all at the same time. It made sense that she would have. They hadn't been an item in over a year and a half now and she was certain that someone as lovely as Joey would have captured someone else's heart just as easily as she's captured Charlie's. She just hoped that whoever Joey was with was capable of treating her better than Charlie had. It was something she thought she would always feel guilty over. Charlie jumped when he mobile sprang to life.

"It's Watson," she said, standing up to move out of the room.

Angelo held her arm.

"You don't need to leave the room to talk to her," he said. "Unless there's something you don't want me to hear?"

There was a challenge in his voice. Charlie sat back down and answered the phone.

"Hey, Watson," she said.

"Hi, Charlie, I was just calling to update you, like you asked me to," her colleague replied.

Angelo shifted closer to listen.

"Did you get in touch? Is she safe?"

"Yeah, I spoke to her. She said she'd go and talk to the local station."

Charlie's heart did a strange kind of flip at the thought of Joey's voice. She envied Watson for getting to talk to her.

"Was she okay?" Charlie asked.

"She seems okay. I mean, she was pretty freaked out but that's understandable."

"Thanks for handling it," Charlie said, aware that Angelo was hanging on her every word.

They said goodbye and Charlie hung up. She leant against the couch cushions. Angelo leant in.

"So, everything's good?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Well, now you can stop worrying, can't you?"

She nodded again but didn't stop worrying in the slightest.

* * *

The following morning, Charlie was up early and feeling restless so she headed out for a run before work. She enjoyed the feel of the sand beneath her feet as she powered along the beach and tried to clear her head. Her dreams had all been about Joey and now knowing that there was a means of contact, she was struggling not to take it. But she knew she couldn't. She knew it was a bad idea. Angelo would be furious and she couldn't bear it. And things had only really just settled down and she didn't want to invite any more disruption in her life. She was determined to keep things simple. Perhaps life wasn't everything she had dreamed it would be but it was good enough. And she didn't think she deserved the life she'd dreamed of anyway. She'd made too many mistakes and hurt too many people along the way to believe that she qualified as a good person.

Arriving back at the house, she found Angelo in uniform, drinking coffee and not looking terribly happy.

"Hey," she said, still a little breathless.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

She gestured to her running gear.

"Running," she said.

"Well, you could have left a note or something," Angelo said sourly. "I didn't have any idea where you were. You left your phone here."

"I don't have pockets," Charlie explained.

She stepped a little closer and touched his hand.

"Sorry," she said. "I should have left a note. I just presumed that you'd know where I was. I like running before work, you know that."

"What, so you're saying I'm dumb now?" he snapped.

She stared at him, taken aback.

"No," she said. "Where did that come from?"

He sighed, pulling her into his arms.

"Sorry," he said. "I guess I've been feeling a little paranoid because of this Joey stuff."

Charlie sat down at the table and studied him. He came to sit beside her, looking stressed.

"Why are you paranoid?" she asked. "I'm just worried about her. I think that's a natural reaction, don't you? I mean, she was..."

"You girlfriend," he interrupted.

Charlie sighed, feeling a little exasperated.

"Well, yes, she was but aside from that, she was an amazing friend. She meant a lot to me. And she was the victim of a very serious crime. I was the one who picked up the pieces, Angelo. I worked so hard to get justice for her. Of course I'm worried."

"But you're not in love with her anymore?" he asked.

She hesitated for a second and then promised she wasn't. He didn't believe her.

* * *

Watson looked up from the reception desk and watched Charlie and Angelo enter the station. Angelo looked particularly serious and Charlie looked pale and exhausted. Frowning, she wondered if she was okay. She hadn't seemed herself for a while now, although nobody else had really noticed. She worked as hard as she always had and she and Angelo seemed more secure than they had ever been. Something just felt a little off. But Watson couldn't quite put her finger on why.

"Hey, Charlie," she said.

Charlie looked up and headed over. Angelo watched them for a moment and then headed into their shared office. Charlie came and leant against the counter.

"Are you okay?" Watson asked. "You don't look so well."

Charlie forced a smile. She and Angelo had already had a terrible argument that morning and it had left her devastated. She'd never seen him like that before. He'd been furious with her and accused her of still loving Joey. He'd even gone as far as accusing her of being involved with Robbo's escape just so that she could bring Joey back into her life. The notion would have been laughable in its ridiculousness if he hadn't been so angry. It had shaken her up and now she didn't quite know what to do with herself.

"I'm fine," she lied. "Just really tired."

She looked behind her. Angelo was watching them from his office. She turned back to Watson.

"Have you heard anything more?" she asked.

"The station called and said Joey had an appointment with them this morning. I guess they'll let us know if anything more happens."

"What about Robbo?"

"Still can't track him. The night shift took over where we left off but..."

She sighed. Charlie nodded, thanked her and headed into her office.

* * *

At lunch time, Angelo stopped typing and turned to face his partner, suggesting they headed out to the Diner for lunch. Charlie was a little surprised. They hadn't spoken all morning and she was still nursing distress from their argument.

"Or we could go somewhere else," he added, strangely cheerful.

"The Diner's fine," she replied.

He stood up and looked down at her.

"Crack a smile!" he grinned.

"Don't you think we should talk about this morning?" she asked incredulously.

He sighed and perched on the edge of her desk.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled," he said. "But I don't think it's unreasonable not to want you hanging around your ex."

"But it's not like that," Charlie said. "I want to protect her. That doesn't mean..."

"Okay," he said, taking her hands. "Let's just forget about it all now. Joey will be fine and Robbo will be caught and you and I can continue with our happy lives. Does that sound good?"

She nodded a little uncertainly and let him pull her to her feet. Waving goodbye to Watson and offering to pick her up a coffee, they headed out for lunch together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Two days passed and Charlie had found herself thinking a lot about Joey. She wondered if she was calm and safe. Were the police officers at the other station taking care of her? She'd spent such a long time trying to shut everything out that for all it to come rushing back was a shock. And she knew Angelo was unsettled. He was moody and last night, he'd taken her phone and read through all her messages. The more Charlie had protested, the more he'd convinced himself that she had something to hide, although what was anybody's guess. In the end, Charlie had sunk back and let him read what he wanted. She was just glad he hadn't scrolled down too far in the history to all the messages she had saved from Joey when they had been together. Other than that, there was nothing incriminating on her phone. Why would there be? Even if Joey did still have a firm place in Charlie's heart, Charlie had lost her forever and she was only too aware of it. She was with Angelo and she was trying to be happy with him. But things didn't feel quite right.

* * *

After work, Charlie met up with Ruby for dinner. Angelo had tried to convince her that she should just invite Ruby round and the three of them could hang out but Charlie had insisted on having special time with her daughter. They may not have the most conventional of relationships but it worked for them and Charlie was eager for them to keep working on it. She hoped that one day, she might even move in with them. Settling down at a table at the Diner, they made their food orders and then turned to each other, eager to catch up on all the gossip.

"So, how's things going with Xavier?" Charlie asked.

Ruby smiled. It had been a difficult few months to say the least. She'd developed a crush on Liam and Xavier had dumped her and started dating a new girl called April. But two weeks ago, Ruby and Xavier had been thrown together on a school project and now they were tentatively dating again.

"They're good," Ruby said. "I mean, I think it'll take a while for us to get back to how we were but..."

She trailed off, feeling guilty about the way she had hurt the boy she loved so much.

"It'll just take time," Charlie said. "You need to rebuild things but if you're both happy to try then it should work, right?"

"I hope so," Ruby said. "I've put him through a lot over the last year or so."

Charlie smiled.

"Xavier loves you," she said certainly. "He always has. You'll get through it."

Ruby grinned.

"Still, if you and Angelo can make it work after everything you've been through, then anyone can!" she remarked.

Charlie laughed but humour didn't show in her eyes. Ruby noticed.

"You and Angelo are okay, right?"

She'd been waiting a long time for Charlie to find someone who loved her, who she was happy to settle down with. Once upon a time, after recovering from the shock, Ruby had thought it might be Joey. But she was gone now and Charlie and Angelo had been struggling to make things work for nearly a year and a half.

"Yeah, yeah, they're good," Charlie said.

She wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not. Part of her was happy to have finally settled down. She'd never believed she could and it felt like a triumph to be loving and living with a guy on a long term basis. But while on the outside, they presented as the perfect couple, Charlie wasn't entirely convinced that they were really happy.

"Charlie?" Ruby worried.

"No, they're fine," Charlie said, forcing a smile. "We're fine."

"Please don't tell me you're freaking out about something new!" Ruby whined.

Charlie chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm not," she said. "We're good. We're happy."

Ruby smiled.

"Well, all I want is for you to be happy," she said. "And you've been doing great. Six months and no drama!"

Charlie smiled but felt suddenly sad. Did her daughter really think she was that much of a failure? Leah approached with their food. They thanked her and began to eat. Charlie resolved not to complain about Angelo's possessive nature.

* * *

When Charlie arrived home, Angelo was watching but not really concentrating on a football match. When he heard her come in, he switched the television off and came to hug her before guiding her into a chair.

"I missed you," he said.

She chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"I was only gone a few hours," she pointed out.

"A few hours too long!" he said. "What was so important that I couldn't join you, anyway?"

Charlie eyed him quizzically.

"Nothing," she said. "I just wanted to do that mother-daughter bonding thing. That's all."

He looked a little suspicious but didn't object. Charlie yawned.

"You're not sleepy, are you?" he asked with a naughty looking smile.

"Actually, I am kind of beat," she said apologetically.

Angelo glared at her.

"How come you've got all the energy in the world for Ruby and work but none for me?" he asked.

"Angelo..." she said, pleading with him to be reasonable.

He stood up, complaining about bothering to wait up for her with no reward. She watched him storm into their bedroom and slam the door.

* * *

The following morning, Angelo was fine and normal again. He behaved as if nothing had happened and the more he flipped and then reverted back again, the more confused Charlie was becoming. Deciding to breeze past it all, she and Angelo headed into work. Watson approached immediately. She glanced at Angelo uncertainly but he didn't look like he was going to give them any privacy. Charlie waited for her to speak.

"The other police station don't want to deal with Joey's case," Watson said.

"What?" Charlie asked in alarm. "Why not?"

"They're a station with half the man power we have," Watson explained. "And there's just been a murder. They said they can't spare anyone to look after Joey and make sure she's okay. We know her..."

Angelo cleared his throat to express his displeasure. Watson and Charlie focussed on each other instead.

"They're sending her over here by police escort."

Charlie swallowed, trying to figure out what to say. Angelo got there first.

"That's not fair," he said. "They can't just dump her on us."

Charlie glared at him.

"She's not an inconvenience, Angelo; she's a person!" she snapped.

"Yeah, and we all know how much you adore her," Angelo snapped back.

"I can take the lead if you want, boss," Watson offered.

Charlie nodded. She had no idea how to play this. Part of her was thrilled at the thought of seeing Joey again but she was painfully aware that it would be awkward and was likely to open old wounds. She was terrified. And Angelo's presence would only make things worse.


	4. Chapter 4

_An extra chapter for MissMel. Enjoy! IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Four**

Joey was nervous as the police officer drove her to Summer Bay. Everything had happened in such a rush. She'd barely had a chance to explain things to work and all she could hope was that she still had a job when she got back home. But mostly, she was terrified of returning and inevitably having to see Charlie. She'd thought about her every day for all this time and she'd missed her terribly. But it was an ache in her heart that she had accepted she needed to live with. Returning to Charlie's life wasn't an option until it had become a necessity. For now, she was hoping that another officer would deal with her and that Robbo would be found an incarcerated again quickly. Then she could head on out of town again and go back to her life. She swallowed, looking out of the window and hoping the car would get stuck in traffic for a long time.

* * *

Watson and the rest of the staff were trying desperately to ignore the shouting that was coming from behind the door of Angelo and Charlie's office. But Watson was worried. She kept looking up at the closed door, worrying about Charlie and if she was okay. Inside the office, Angelo and Charlie were standing in the middle of the office, yelling. Angelo didn't want Joey to come to the station and Charlie insisted that they had no choice.

"Look! I am the Sergeant at this station and I'm saying that Joey will be looked after by my staff!" Charlie snapped.

"Don't you pull rank on me!" Angelo snapped back.

He was frustrated. Over the last few months, he had honed his manipulation skills to perfection. He'd become credible in convincing Charlie to do whatever he wanted and it was infuriating that the one time it was really, really important, it wasn't working. It made him paranoid that the one thing Charlie wouldn't give in over was Joey.

"I can and will pull rank, Angelo. This isn't personal business. This is work."

"It was personal when you fucked her," he said, giving her a dirty look.

Charlie stared at him, open mouthed for several moments.

"It wasn't like that," she finally said through gritted teeth.

"I don't care," Angelo sneered. "Fine. You do what you want. You let her come back here but I swear, Charlie, if you so much as look at her, you and me... we're over."

Charlie glared at him and then sat down at her desk, aware of the time and the fact that everyone at the station had probably listened in on their conversation.

* * *

Joey took a deep breath and followed the police officer into the police station she knew unhappily well. They'd left her stuff in the car and the cop had said that when she was done at the station, he would take her to a safe house that the station's Sergeant had organised for her. Apparently there would be round the clock surveillance and protection until Robbo was caught and dragged back to jail. She saw Watson at the desk and followed the police officer as he led her over. Watson looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Joey," she said cheerfully, moving from behind the desk in order to shake her hand.

"Hi," Joey replied nervously.

"I'm Senior Constable Watson, in case you don't remember."

"I do. You got promoted."

The two women smiled at each other. Watson glanced at Charlie's office. Just as she'd expected, the Sergeant was watching from the office. She looked like she was about to cry. Fortunately, Joey didn't follow Watson's glance.

"Shall we go in here?" Watson suggested, leading the way into an interview room.

Joey nodded and let Watson lead the way.

Charlie watched as Joey and Watson disappeared into an interview room. Even from a distance and without facing her, Joey looked beautiful. She had slightly shorter hair and looked tanned and toned. She also looked fragile, although Charlie supposed she would be, considering the man that had raped and tried to murder her was on the loose and she'd had no option but to return to the place where a girl had broken her heart. She sighed and turned back to her work, only to freeze when she saw Angelo glaring at her from his desk. She swallowed.

"I told you not to look at her," his snarled.

"It's not liked I went to say hello," Charlie replied, cursing herself for letting her voice shake.

"I said don't even look at her."

"Dump me then," she challenged.

He offered another dirty look and then got on with his work, typing far too violently on the keyboard.


	5. Chapter 5

_DnW, how could I turn you down? Here is your LAST update of the day. I really mean it this time...! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Five**

The next day, Charlie was buried in paperwork and feeling utterly miserable. The previous night had consisted of nothing but fierce arguments between her and Angelo. They'd got pretty heated and Charlie had been that close to sleeping on the sofa. They had just about managed to make up before bedtime, although it had all threatened to kick off again when she'd said she was tired and didn't want sex. He'd made comments about supposing she had never turned Joey down and in order to escape round two of a full scale argument, Charlie had relented. Fortunately, sex with Angelo never lasted long and generally, when she wasn't in the mood, she could lie back and wait for it to be over. And he always fell asleep really quickly, which could only be a good thing. Sitting back, she sighed heavily, wondering what she thought she was doing with her life. On the surface, everything seemed so perfect. She was a Sergeant, she'd rebuilt her relationship with Ruby and she and Angelo lived together after a year and a half of dating, albeit on and off. And the man she had chosen to share her life with was one of the most popular guys in town. Everyone loved him, no matter what he did or how many mistakes he made. Everyone saw them as some kind of golden couple to be celebrated. But she wasn't happy. He didn't make her feel the way everyone assumed she was meant to feel. She cared about him but she wasn't entirely sure she loved him anymore. Thinking about it, she wondered if she had ever truly loved him to begin with. They used to have so much fun together but now everything felt stressful and difficult. Angelo seemed to have repeated temper tantrums and Charlie was starting to feel out of control of her own life. She found herself checking her opinions with him, in case they didn't match. She felt quieter and more subdued. He spoke for her so many times now and he was always so eager to criticise. She hated to admit it, and she wouldn't admit it anywhere but in the privacy of her own mind, but she was starting to dread spending time with him. She relished working separate shifts or doing things away from each other. Those nights in alone with him kept falling into chaos and arguments and the whole thing was making her sad. And now, with Joey back in the Bay for however long it took to catch Robbo, her sadness increased. From the brief glimpse she'd had of her, she was still strikingly beautiful. And she represented so much loss. Charlie didn't think she'd ever forgive herself for being such a fool as to have lost her in the first place. Many a time she had wondered if they would have still be together now if Charlie hadn't made such a stupid mistake. Joey would never treat her the way Angelo did. She'd never try to control her or bully her. Once again, Charlie realised that she had made a terrible mistake. She jumped when her phone rang.

"Sergeant Buckton," she greeted.

"Hey, Charlie, it's me," Watson said. "I've got a bit of a problem."

"What's that?" Charlie asked curiously.

"I've been held up and Joey needs an escort to a meeting with her lawyer," Watson said.

Charlie's heart sank.

"Isn't there anyone else?" she asked.

"Well, you can ask but you're the only one I can think of who isn't doing anything but paperwork."

Charlie sighed, knowing she was right.

"Do you mind?" Watson asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really," Watson said apologetically. "I'll text you the address."

Charlie hung up and sat back in her chair, turning her mobile round in her hand as she waited for the lawyer's office address to beep through.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Charlie pulled up outside the safe house the police station had organised. The constable currently in charge of keeping watch looked grateful to be off shift at last. Apparently it had been a long and boring night. Charlie watched him go, took a deep breath and hauled herself out of the car. She knocked. A few moments later, Joey pulled the door open, expecting Watson. She was floored to see Charlie standing there instead.

"Oh," she said. "Hi. I thought..."

"Watson got held up," Charlie explained.

She mentally kicked herself. After all this time, was that really the first thing she wanted to say to her?

"Okay," Joey said anxiously.

Charlie led her to the car. They sat side by side in the same vehicle they'd first confessed their love for each other in. They'd almost had sex right there in the front seat. Memories hit both of them as Charlie struggled to start the engine. Joey stared right ahead of her, not having any clue how to play this. Charlie took a deep breath and dared to glance at Joey as she pulled away from the curb.

"How have you been?" Joey finally asked.

"I've been okay," Charlie said. "Working... you know."

"I hear you're a Sergeant now," Joey said. "Congratulations."

Charlie managed a smile and thanked her.

"What um... what have you been doing since you... uh... since you left?"

"I stayed out at sea for a year," Joey said. "I nearly came back a few times but... it didn't feel like the right time. And I settled not far away about six months ago. I've been working on another trawler."

Charlie nodded. There were so many things she wanted to ask. Why hadn't it felt right to come home? Why hadn't she come back when she said she would? Not that she blamed her.

"Have you been happy?" Charlie asked.

The question tugged at her heart. She focussed on the road ahead.

"I guess," Joey said. "Have you?"

Charlie licked her lips and struggled to answer the question. She swallowed a few times and was aware that Joey was watching her intently.

"Not really," she finally said. "Not even a little bit."

She glanced at Joey who offered a sad smile. Charlie flashed a smile back and then returned her concentration to driving. She felt like her life was about to implode.


	6. Chapter 6

_I hope you enjoy the next chapter – and thank you to everyone who has signed the petition already. You all rock! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Six**

Charlie had agreed to sit in on Joey's appointment with her lawyer. She was unhappy when they left the appointment. The guy who was supposed to be supporting Joey through such a scary time seemed utterly useless. He didn't seem to care about the case.

"What's on your mind?" Joey asked curiously as she strapped herself in.

Charlie sighed and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel.

"You need a new lawyer," she said, not looking at Joey but staring out of the windscreen.

"Oh, he's okay," Joey said uncertainly. "He's..."

"He barely remembered your name!" Charlie said, finally looking at her. "He seriously got you through the trial?"

Joey shook her head and explained that he was the replacement for her old lawyer who had won the lottery and jetted off round the world.

"Let me make some calls," Charlie said. "My step mother is the best lawyer around. I'm sure she could help you while Robbo's missing. Hopefully it'll only be a few days. We've got a whole team out looking for him."

"Charlie, you don't have to..."

Joey trailed off when she realised that Charlie was already dialling. She sat back in her chair and listened to the conversation.

"She'll come and meet you tomorrow morning," Charlie said. "If that's okay?"

"That's perfect," Joey said.

They smiled at each other.

"Thank you."

It took several moments for Charlie to tear her eyes away from her former love and start the engine. She focussed on the road but her heart was pounding at being so close to Joey again. She was every bit as beautiful as she had always been, if not more so. Charlie had missed her gentleness, her smile and her warmth. It was all Charlie could do to not to fall into her arms. Things hadn't been going well with Angelo for a long time but it was never more apparent than now. He was controlling, manipulative and cold. He was everything Joey wasn't. He was nothing like the person she wanted to be with.

"So, you're a Sergeant now?" Joey asked.

She leant her elbow on the open window and turned to look at Charlie. She was thinner but she still very much knew how to look stunning in a uniform. Joey couldn't help but smile at her features that were so perfect and beautiful. Charlie turned and flashed her a smile.

"Yeah," she said. "I got promoted a few months ago."

Joey beamed at her.

"Congratulations," she said. "You deserve it. I always thought you were an amazing cop."

Charlie blushed. Joey watched her as she chewed her lip, obviously struggling with the compliment.

"What are you doing with yourself these days?" Charlie asked, changing the subject.

It had been so long since they'd seen each other. Charlie had spent a vast amount of time wondering what Joey was doing and how she was.

"I've been working at a dockyard," Joey said. "Building boats. Fixing them. That kind of thing. I miss being out on the water but the pay is much better and I'm just about halfway to having enough to buy my own boat."

She smiled. Charlie couldn't help but smile back.

"That's great, Joey," she said. "Well done."

"Once I've got my own boat I'm going to take off and travel the whole world," Joey said. "And I'm not going to come back unless I absolutely have to."

Charlie nodded. She took a deep breath and concentrated on the road. The idea of Joey being gone forever was horrific. It had been hard enough to live a year and a half without her. She realised now that she had always hoped to see her again. Now she was here, right next to her in the car and Charlie didn't feel she was making the most of it at all.

* * *

Angelo sat in his car. He gripped the steering wheel and couldn't help but seethe. When he'd got to the station, he'd been told that Charlie was taking Joey to see her lawyer. He clenched his jaw and kept an eye out for his girlfriend. The sooner he got her away from her ex, the better. Looking up, her saw her familiar car pull up outside the safe house they'd put Joey in. Alarmed, he watched both women get out and head up towards the front door. He leapt out and raced towards them, making a grab for Charlie. Surprised, she jerked backwards and fell to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Hey!" Joey protested. "Leave her alone!"

"This is none of your business," Angelo warned.

His eyes burned into hers, full of hate. She shuddered and knelt down to help Charlie up. The police woman was winded, having been caught of guard and she'd landed hard on her back. Before the two women could touched hands, Angelo leapt forward. He grabbed Charlie by her collar and yanked her to her feet.

"Don't you fucking touch her," he snapped at Joey.

"Don't _you _fucking touch her!" Joey snapped back.

Charlie broke away from Angelo and brushed her clothes down, keeping her eyes on the ground and feeling hurt and humiliated in equal measure.

"Joey, just leave it, okay?" she requested quietly.

Joey licked her lips and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe that Charlie appeared to be putting up with violence and aggression.

"No," the younger girl said unhappily. "I wont. You can't just let him..."

"It may have escaped your notice but Charlie's with me now," Angelo told her. "Whatever happens between us is none of your business. You were a phase and she's over it. The sooner we find this Robbo guy, the better. Then we can both get you out of our lives again."

Charlie looked up sharply, hating Angelo for being so horrible to Joey. She looked desperately at her ex-girlfriend, wanting to protest and tell her that she hadn't been a phase and that she had loved her. She still did. But she couldn't. She didn't have the words and she didn't want to make Angelo any angrier than he was already.

"Joey..." she faltered.

Joey tried not to let Angelo affect her. But he'd pretty much reeled off the biggest doubt she had about her previous relationship with Charlie. She had loved her so much and she was terrified that she had only ever been a fling in Charlie's head. There was so much conflicting evidence. It had plagued her for a long time.

"Come on," Angelo said, tugging on Charlie's hand. "Let's go back to the station."

"We have to wait for cover," Charlie pointed out quietly.

"Then we'll wait in the car," Angelo said. "There is absolutely no need for you to go and sit in the house with her. Nobody else has been."

Charlie nodded.

"Charlie, why are you...?" Joey wondered.

"Go inside, Joey," Charlie said. "Sorry."

Joey gazed at her for a moment longer. She cast an unhappy glance in Angelo's direction and then headed to the front door.

"Come on," Angelo said urgently.

Charlie remained still and waited until Joey looked to be safely inside. Taking a deep breath, she fixed her gaze on her boyfriend.

"I hate you," she said bitterly, storming to her car and locking the doors.

Angelo hesitated for several moments before going to sit in his own car, ready to swap shifts with whoever was going to take over.

* * *

Joey made herself a cup of tea and sat at her little kitchen table, clasping it and staring at the liquid as if it would offer up some answers. She was aware that it had been a long time since she and Charlie had spent time together but the changes in her were obvious. She seems like the mere shell of the strong, confident woman she had once been. Shaking her head, Joey wondered what had happened to her. Why was she letting her boyfriend behave this way? Why was she letting herself be pushed around? It didn't make any sense. This wasn't the Charlie she knew and loved. Where had that woman gone?

Charlie was silent for the rest of the afternoon. Angelo tried to talk to her. He even apologised a couple of times but something had broken inside of her and she had no idea how to fix it. She was embarrassed that an incident that normally remained private, had happened in front of someone. And she was especially mortified that it had happened in front of Joey. She was angry that Angelo had brought Joey into it, that he'd spoken to her so unkindly. All she could hope was that Joey hadn't taken anything to heart. She had not been a phase. If Charlie was being honest, Joey had truly been the love of her life. She'd lost everything when she'd lost Joey and nothing had been the same since. Now she was back and things were even more complicated than they had ever been.

* * *

Angelo arrived back at the station. It had been an awkward day to say the least and Charlie had refused to talk to him. So, in a bid to make her smile again, he'd gone out and bought a dozen red roses.

"Wow," Watson commented from the reception desk. "Are you in trouble or something?"

"Always!" Angelo chuckled light-heartedly.

He entered Charlie's office and placed them on her desk proudly. She put her pen down and looked at the flowers and then at him, feeling hollow inside.

"What are these?" she finally asked.

He sat down opposite her.

"Flowers!" he said proudly. "For you! And I thought I could take you out to dinner tonight. What do you reckon?"

"No," Charlie replied.

"Charlie..."

"You humiliated me today, Angelo," Charlie said. "Not to mention the fact that you hurt me. And you were awful to Joey. She hasn't done anything wrong."

"I'm sorry," Angelo said. "I just couldn't bear the thought of you spending time with her. I mean..."

"Nothing happened," Charlie said firmly. "I took her to her appointment and then back again. We barely even talked. If you're paranoid that..."

"Of course I'm paranoid!" Angelo blurted out. "You didn't exactly screw her on a whim, did you? You're a straight woman and you fell for a girl. You must have thought she was pretty special."

"She is special," Charlie said quietly but firmly. "That still doesn't give you the right to behave like this with me. It's not fair, Angelo."

He was struck by how sad she looked. He moved his chair so that he was sitting beside her, holding her hands and gazing into her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'm just so crazily in love with you that I lose myself sometimes. I don't mean it, Charlie. I never ever want to hurt you. I love you. You mean everything to me."

She managed a small smile as she attempt to allay her own fears about their relationship.

"Can we make up now?" he asked.

She sighed and nodded, letting him kiss her. But Joey was never far from her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for continuing with this story. I know it's a bit of a slow burner but I hope you'll continue to go with it and with Charlie on her journey of self discovery. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Eight**

It was lunch time the next day and Charlie escaped the station the moment that Angelo headed out on patrol with Watson. Morag had phoned to say that Ross wasn't well enough to be left so they had rescheduled the meeting with Joey. The previous evening had been difficult to say the least. Every time Charlie and Angelo fell out, he was deeply intent on makeup sex. She was less interested and the more time that passed, the harder it was becoming to sustain their relationship. On the surface, everything seemed so perfect but she knew, even if she couldn't admit it to anyone else, that she was deeply unhappy. Without really realising it, she headed down to the beach, to her thinking place. It wasn't lost on her that her thinking place held deep connections with Joey. Sinking onto the sand, she gazed out to sea and wondered when her life had become such a mess. _When you slept with Hugo_, she thought bitterly. She wondered, not for the first time, how life might have turned out if she'd been able to get over herself and accept that she had fallen in love with a woman. She felt like she'd give anything to have lived the last year and a half with Joey.

* * *

Joey paused when she saw Charlie sitting on the sand, looking out over the water. In desperate need to escape the confines of the safe house, Joey had managed to sweet talk the duty officer into letting her go down to the beach. He'd wanted to drive her but she'd begged to walk, eventually compromising and allowing him to follow from a discreet distance in the car. She needed space to think and air to breathe. But instead of finding her thinking spot vacant and ready to use, she found Charlie looking utterly depressed. Hesitating, she wondered if she ought to just go back to the house. But Charlie looked so sad and Joey couldn't bear it. Taking a deep breath, she moved to sit beside her. Charlie jumped in fright. Her expression was unreadable.

"What are you doing out by yourself?" she finally asked. "It's dangerous."

"Well, technically I'm not by myself," Joey pointed out, pointing to the car parked up on the road.

Charlie gestured to her colleague to let him know it was okay to leave. Joey had to live with constant observation but Charlie did not want to be watched. Joey smiled.

"I don't know if you're much safer with me but..." Charlie shrugged.

Her heart began to pound at having Joey in such close proximity. She wondered how she still managed to have such an effect on her.

"Will your big, bad boyfriend charge at us?" Joey asked.

"I hope not," Charlie sighed.

They sighed in unison and looked out at the waves.

"What's happened to you, Charlie?" Joey asked.

Charlie turned her head, studying Joey's profile and wondering how to answer.

"What do you mean?" she finally replied.

"Letting some guy push you around? That's not like you. That's not the woman I used to know."

"I guess a lot's changed since you and I knew each other," Charlie said unhappily.

"But why are you letting him treat you like that?" Joey wanted to know.

"I'm not," Charlie said a little defensively. "I told him off when we left you."

Joey snorted her indignation. Charlie frowned.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you yesterday," Joey revealed. "Not that that's different than any other day but..."

She shrugged. Charlie continued to study her.

"You think about me?" she asked.

"Of course," Joey replied.

Charlie wasn't entirely sure what to say. She swallowed a few times and then sighed heavily. Joey continued gazing out to sea, hoping she hadn't made too much of a fool of herself. She was comforted when Charlie reached for her hand. They remained side by side, holding hands in silence.

* * *

Half an hour later, Charlie knew she ought to be going back to work but she couldn't quite pull herself away. It was comforting to sit in peaceful silence with Joey. There were so many things that needed to be said but the fact that she couldn't say them, didn't seem to matter. There was no pressure for her to say or do anything and for that she was extremely grateful.

"I'm sorry," she finally said.

Joey turned to study her.

"What for?" she asked.

"I've done nothing but let you down," Charlie said. "Ever since we met. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise," Joey said gently. "You saved my life. Regardless of anything else that might have happened, I'll always be grateful to you for that. And I'll never regret meeting you. Ever."

Charlie laughed softly.

"I would if I were you," she said.

"Charlie, you hurt me really badly. But honestly, if I'd have known everything that would happen... I still would have loved you. If I could do it all over again, I would."

They turned to face each other, both smiling softly and uncertainly. They didn't let go of each other's hands.

"If I'd have been given the chance to do it all again, I would have done it better," Charlie admitted. "I never would have got it so wrong."

Joey squeezed her hand gently.

"I'd better get back to work, I guess," Charlie sighed.

Joey nodded.

"Let's get you safely home again. I'll call someone to take the next shift."

They stood up and retained hold of each other's hands as they headed back up the beach.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

That night, Charlie was deep in though and Angelo was finding it particularly irritating. He watched her pretend to watch television but she didn't react when he tried to get her attention. He waved his hand in front of her face but she didn't see him. Her head and heart were all full of Joey. She'd been so lovely out on the beach today. She'd been far more gracious than Charlie deserved. And her words echoed in Charlie's mind. _If I'd have known everything that would happen... I still would have loved you. _The words replayed over and over and Charlie wondered if it was true. And if it was, how could Joey even think like that? Charlie had broken her heart so many times she'd lost count. How could she not want to rip her heart out right about now? How could she still care for her and worry about her the way she claimed to? It didn't make sense and Charlie was certain she didn't deserve it. Angelo clapped loudly in front of her face, making her jump and spill her cup of tea. She winced as the hot liquid burnt her hand. Jumping up, Charlie moved towards the kitchen to run her hand under cold water but Angelo held her in place.

"I've burnt my hand," she protested.

"Well, that's your own fault," he replied.

"You made me jump!"

"I wouldn't have if you'd have been paying attention to me," Angelo pointed out.

She looked into his eyes and wondered where that cheeky chappy she had once known had gone. She didn't think she'd ever forget the first day they'd met. Jack had been off sick and they'd been partnered together. He'd been so happy go lucky and so funny. She'd both liked and been irritated by him in equal measure. He'd asked her out constantly and she'd kept turning him down because back then, she'd believed she was falling for Roman. A darker side of Angelo had come out when Belle had cheated on him but even then, she'd seen the best in him. She'd known that he could be a good man. Even when he'd killed Jack and lied about it, Charlie had wanted to believe in him. He'd been so broken and so lost, so consumed with guilt. When he'd returned to the Bay, they'd ended up back in each other's arms largely because they were both grieving for their own mistakes. But it had been a turbulent year and a half to say the least. She knew she was still mourning her lost love. She had missed Joey every day. But she had tried to make things work with Angelo. She'd even gone as far as mostly falling in love with him. But he'd lied, manipulated situations and people, he'd followed her, stalked her and lost his job over misconduct. Still, she had fought for him. She'd even managed to get his job back. But the man sitting beside her now, holding tightly onto her wrist and letting the burn on her skin go untreated, was not the person she cared so much about. His eyes were cold, almost dead. She wondered if he even loved her anymore.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I just got lost in my own thoughts."

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Just... work stuff," she lied.

"About _her_?" he demanded.

Charlie shook her head but his grip on her wrist tightened. She sighed heavily and searched his face.

"Angelo, what have we become?" she asked.

He let go of her, startled.

"What?" he asked.

"When did we get like this?" she said. "When did you get so angry and I get so weak?"

"I'm not angry," he snapped.

She just looked at him. He laughed softly and shook his head.

"Sorry," he said. "I don't think you're weak though."

"I don't even know who I am anymore," Charlie said. "I feel like the whole world is spinning out of control and I don't know how to stop it."

"What's out of control?" Angelo asked. "Maybe we can..."

"Can I deal with this first?" Charlie asked, waving her burnt hand at him.

He nodded and followed her into the kitchen. She ran her hand under cold water but already knew it was too late. She just hoped it wouldn't blister.

"I'm just going to get out of these wet jeans," she said.

He followed her into the bedroom and watched her undress. She was just reaching for her pyjamas when he swooped in and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately. Startled, Charlie tumbled back onto the bed. She struggled a little against him and felt him pressing hard against her.

"Angelo..." she protested.

He ignored her and kept reigning kisses all over her.

"Angelo," she said desperately. "I thought we were going to talk."

He kissed her several more times before reluctantly pulling away. He sat on the bed next to her.

"Talk then," he said. "Tell me all your problems."

He grinned. Charlie sighed, realising that he didn't want to hear her concerns over their past, present and future. Closing her eyes, she knew she didn't have the energy to talk at length about it anyway.

"I'm tired," she said. "Let's just go to bed."

Angelo's eyes lit up.

"Now, _that _sounds like a good idea," he said.

"I just want to sleep," Charlie said tiredly.

She watched his face change and his eyes go cold again. Angrily, he stood up and got changed, ignoring her as they prepared for lights out.


	10. Chapter 10

_Here is your latest instalment. This is quite a simple chapter although a lot of anger from Angelo and sweetness from Joey will quickly ensue after this. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for continuing to read my stories. Love to each and every one of you, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Ten**

Charlie felt more than a little deflated when she woke up beside Angelo in the morning. She'd believed for a moment last night that they might be able to talk things through and find a way forward. They were clearly both aware of the problems they were having but while Charlie had wanted to discuss it, Angelo hadn't. As she climbed out of bed and headed into the shower, she realised with some sadness that she didn't feel like a whole person anymore. She felt like the shadow of the person she had once been and although she hadn't particularly liked that person, she wasn't sure this new Charlie was much improved. So many things had changed in the way she lived, the way she felt, the way she handled things. Joey's words about the old Charlie not putting up with someone pushing her around, echoed in her mind. She was right. She never would have accepted Angelo's behaviour once upon a time. She had always prided herself on being a strong, capable woman. She was ambitious and driven, got herself into regular amounts of trouble because of her inability to reign in her opinions. But now she felt empty. Sighing, Charlie blobbed some shampoo into her hand and began to wash her hair. She closed her eyes on her world. The vision of Joey's beautiful face planted itself in her mind. The presence of her ex-girlfriend was confusing to say the least. She was every bit as wonderful and beautiful as Charlie remembered, if not more so. Every time she'd seen her over the past couple of days, Charlie felt her heart break that little bit more. She was devastated over what she had lost, the mistakes she had made and the way things had turned out. She'd thought about Joey at least once every day since she'd left and having her back sent Charlie's mind into a spin. Her need to protect her, overwhelmed her. But she knew the closer she got to her ex-girlfriend, the worse things would get between her and her current boyfriend. She knew with absolute clarity that she was still in love with Joey and she believed she always would be. But she didn't have the strength or the energy to change her life.

In the kitchen, Angelo busied himself with making breakfast for him and for Charlie. He knew his girlfriend was unhappy and he knew it was largely his fault. He could feel himself losing control more and more and the fact that Joey was around was only making things worse. He could see in Charlie's eyes that old feelings were resurfacing. He could read her desire to spend time with her ex and it made him deeply uncomfortable and afraid of losing her. Last night, Charlie had wanted to talk but Angelo hadn't allowed her to. He was terrified that she would tell him she'd reached the decision to leave him. And he was damned if he was prepared to let her go. He had fallen for Charlie almost on sight, way back when he had believed himself to be a good man. Their time together had been cut short when he had been sent to prison but he had worked hard upon his release, to win her back. They'd been to hell and back over the last year and a half but finally, he had what he wanted. Charlie was committed, able to say she loved him and was even living with him. He had her right where he wanted and needed her to be. But he was terrified that she wouldn't stay.

In the safe house, Joey felt frustrated at not being allowed out of the property. She craved the freedom and liberation of the outside world and had never done well with being cooped up inside, not even when she was a child. She wanted to see people, walk along the beach, breathe in the ocean. She wanted to see Charlie. But her ex-girlfriend was as off limits to her as she had always been. When they were together, Charlie had struggled, at least at the beginning, not to hold her at arm's length. Then they had existed thousands of miles apart, not engaging in each other's lives. Joey had felt so much for Charlie but now she was as confused as ever. She'd been in love, she'd been angry, she'd been bitter and betrayed. Now she was just sad. She'd finally begun, recently, to allow herself to grieve for what she had lost. Charlie had stolen her heart and trampled on it and not a day went by when Joey didn't feel cheated. She was still in love with her and she knew first hand just what an amazing person Charlie was. The woman who had cheated on her, hadn't been the real Charlie. She hadn't been the person who had saved her life, sought her out, taken care of her, loved her. But the two people had been tangled up until it was an inconceivable mess. That was why Joey had run away. She hadn't been able to breathe around her and had no concept of how she could love someone so much and yet feel so hurt and betrayed by them. All this time, she had been trying to create space between them and move on. She'd convinced herself that there was no point thinking about her anymore because Charlie would have so easily have forgotten her. She'd pictured her as being confidant and happy, probably in receipt of a promotion at work, totally in control of her life and having blocked Joey out completely. And yes, it looked, at least on the surface that she had moved on. She had a long term boyfriend and she lived with him. But Joey had seen a sadness in her eyes that she'd never witnessed before, not even during their worst times. It was like she had completely given up, like something had died inside her. As she made her breakfast, aimlessly stirring her cup of tea, Joey wondered and worried about where her Charlie had gone.


	11. Chapter 11

_This chapter is a bit of a Charlie/Angelo two-hander but there will be more CJ in the times ahead. I'm several chapters ahead and let's just say... things have got interesting! I hope you enjoy the update. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Eleven**

Charlie sat at her desk and studied the appointment card in her hands. Joey had an appointment with Morag that afternoon. Watson was meant to be taking her but Charlie had the overwhelming urge to do it instead. She'd been the one to take care of Joey last time. She had been her protector, her lover and her friend. And she felt like she had missed out on too much of her life. As soon as they managed to catch up with Robbo and put him back in jail like he belonged, Joey would be returning to her normal life. Charlie had limited time to spend with her and she didn't want to waste it. She would never cheat on Angelo, not in body anyway. In her head and her heart, she'd cheated every day. She had missed Joey with a longing she could barely describe. Turning the card over and over, she pictured Joey's beautiful face. Standing up decisively, he headed into reception and approached Watson.

"You don't have to take Joey to her appointment today," she said.

Watson looked surprised and asked if she had cancelled again. Charlie shook her head.

"I'm going to take her," she explained.

"Okay," Watson replied.

"You're going to what?" Angelo demanded.

Charlie spun round to see her boyfriend staring angrily at her. She swallowed uncertainly.

"Watson's got a lot on," she lied. "I don't. I think it'd be easier if..."

"I don't want you to spend time with her," Angelo said honestly.

"Angelo, it's my job," Charlie said.

Watson kept her head down. She didn't like the way Angelo was looking at Charlie. It only increased her concerns that all was not well. Everyone else seemed to treat them like the Summer Bay golden couple. But Watson had seen the light in Charlie's eyes die when Joey had left her and no amount of being with Angelo had brought it back. If anything, it had diminished further. She was worried. But she didn't know what to say or how to say it.

"No, it's not," Angelo said. "You're not Joey bloody Collins' bodyguard and slave!"

"Angelo, would you please stop second guessing everything I do?" Charlie requested, painfully aware that everyone was looking at them.

She headed back into her office. He followed and closed the door.

"I'm not doing anything big today," Angelo said, folding his arms across his chest. "How about I take her?"

Charlie sat down with a sigh.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said.

"Why not?"

"Because she thinks you're an arsehole," she replied flatly. "And if you keep behaving this way, I'll start thinking she's right."

He lurched forward and grabbed the arms of her chair violently, shaking her. His eyes burned into hers and she was surprised to feel frightened.

"Don't you dare call me names, Charlie," he warned.

He shoved the chair and she rolled back a little, quickly putting her feet down to stop herself.

"You know, you're being a real bitch about this whole thing," Angelo said, sitting in the other chair.

"How?" she asked incredulously.

"You've just charged on in and hung around Joey like a bad smell without a fucking care as to how it's going to make me feel!" he shouted.

She studied his face, turning his accusation over in her mind and wondering if he was right.

"I mean, it took you about thirty seconds to fall in love with her," Angelo continued. "And it took nearly a year for you to say the L word to me. Can you blame me for a feeling a little bit insecure?"

"Angelo, I'm not going to cheat on you," Charlie said. "Joey's not even interested in me that way..."

He glared at her. She trailed off, knowing she'd made a mistake.

"Oh, so you've talked about the deep and meaningful, have you?" he demanded.

"We talked about some stuff," Charlie admitted.

"And you'd fuck her if you got the chance but she's not into it?"

Charlie cringed at his vulgar terminology. When they'd been together, she and Joey had made love. It hadn't been anything less than that. It had been beautiful and loving. It had been the most amazing sexual experience she'd ever had. It had been perfect.

"You don't get this, do you?" she snapped.

His glare hardened.

"Why don't you explain it to me?"

"Do you know how damn guilty I feel about the way I treated Joey?" she said. "I hurt her in ways that I hate myself for. I messed her about, I nearly got her killed, I broke her heart... all on the back of her trying to recover from pretty much the worst ordeal a person can go through. Those few months were the worst in her life and I just made everything worse. Now she's potentially being hunted by Robbo again. She's scared. She's in danger. I want to help her and there is no way that you're going to stop me, Angelo!"

Charlie finished her rant a little breathless.

"Like hell I'm not," Angel replied.

"No," Charlie argued. "I'm going to do my best for Joey. I'm going to do my best for her because that's my job and because I owe her about a million apologies or more."

"What about the apologies you owe me?" Angelo demanded, leaping from his chair and sending it skidding across the room.

Charlie stood up to, angry and ready to fight her corner.

"What apologies?" Charlie demanded.

"You're treating me like I'm second best!" Angelo yelled. "You're hurting me and you don't even care!"

"Well, maybe if you weren't treating me so fucking badly then I'd care a little more!" Charlie snapped.

He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, squeezing her upper arms too tight. After a few moments of trying to decide what to do, he let go and apologised with tears in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to..."

"Well, you did," Charlie said coldly, rubbing her arms for emphasis.

"Charlie..." he said sadly. "Charlie, look what she's doing to us."

"Who? Joey?"

"Yes! Ever since she came back, she's been driving us apart..."

"It's not her fault," Charlie insisted. "She hasn't done anything wrong. It's me. It's always me. And it's..."

"What?"

"It's you," she sighed, sitting down again.

"What have I done?" Angelo asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"You're possessive. You're controlling. You... you've been so mean to me, Angelo. Why can't you just trust me? Why...?"

She sighed, running out of energy for her questions. Angelo pulled his chair back and sat directly in front of his girlfriend.

"I love you," he said. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Charlie but I... I always feel like second best. I feel like you're always missing her, wondering what could have been. And it makes me crazy."

Charlie immediately felt guilty. He was right.

"I just wish you'd stop spending time with her," Angelo said. "I'm terrified of losing you. I mean... before all of this, weren't things pretty perfect?"

She wanted to say yes but the words stuck in her throat as she realised that she had been unhappy for a long time. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she realised that she had never truly committed her heart to him. Even when she'd made the right noises and decisions, her heart was too broken to really feel it. She loved Joey and no amount of time with Angelo was ever going to change that.

"Charlie, we can forget about her," Angelo urged. "We can forget Joey and move on... together."

"I need to help her first," Charlie replied. "I'm sorry. I know you don't want me to but I have to. I can't just sit around and not do everything I can for her. I owe her that much."

"And then what?"

"Then... then I'll let her go. There's... there's nothing between us anymore. You're the person I want to be with."

The lump in her throat ached and the voice in her head screamed that she was making the wrong choice but she had no idea what else to do.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi guys. Sorry today's update is delayed. It's all been a bit hectic. I've been recuperating at my Mum's for the last few days. But I hope you enjoy the chapter. Slowly but surely, Charlie and Joey are making some progress! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twelve**

Charlie pulled up outside the safe house. Killing the engine and taking a deep breath, she headed up to the front door and knocked. Joey opened up after a few moments, surprised and pleased to see her ex-girlfriend standing there.

"Charlie!" she said, unable to suppress a smile. "I was expecting Watson."

"Yeah," Charlie said. "I just... I wanted to do my bit and..."

She shrugged, unable to explain.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

Joey nodded and followed her out of the house and into the car. Neither of them could quite ignore the joy they had shared together in this very car. Charlie started the engine and they both strapped themselves in.

"How are things?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, they're okay. We've had some leads about where Robbo might be hiding out. I've sent a team over and..."

"How are things with _you_?" Joey interrupted.

"I'm okay," Charlie lied.

Joey didn't believe her and she told her so.

"You always did know me too well," Charlie sighed.

Joey studied Charlie's face as she concentrated on driving. She wondered where the woman she loved had gone. Charlie seemed lost and Joey wondered if someone could find her soon and save her. She desperately wanted it to be her.

"Anyway, how are you?" Charlie asked, changing the subject. "You've been so busy trying to find out how I'm doing but... what have you been doing? Are you seeing anyone? Are you happy?"

_Why didn't you come home? _she finished silently.

"I'm happy," Joey said. "Minus a rapist and wannabe murderer being out to get me."

She tried to laugh but it fell distinctly short of amusement.

"I'm building boats for a living these days. No, I'm not seeing anyone. I haven't um... well, you were the last..."

She sighed and trailed off, feeling embarrassed. Charlie stared at her for a few moments.

"Really? How come?" Charlie asked, her pitch revealing her surprise.

"Just... I worked with a load of guys on a long haul for a year and... well, I've just been trying to settle down since, make friends and stuff. I haven't... well, I haven't really had the time," Joey said.

Charlie nodded. Joey felt bad for lying. In truth, she had made a conscious decision to stay celibate and single. She'd long since decided that sex ruined everything. She'd been raped by Robbo and then Charlie had broken her heart by having sex with Hugo. Joey couldn't bear to get close to anyone ever again. Charlie was the last person she had ever made love with and she was determined it would stay that way. A few girls had been interested in her but she had always walked away from them. She couldn't bear to give anyone else a chance to destroy her again.

* * *

"Would you like to come in for a coffee or something?" Joey offered when Charlie pulled back up outside the safe house.

The meeting had gone very well and both Charlie and Joey felt like they were getting somewhere with the case again. Charlie smiled happily and readily agreed. They climbed out of the car and headed into the house together.

"Thanks for your help with finding me a new lawyer," Joey said as she led the way into the kitchen.

"No problem," Charlie said. "Morag's pretty much the best. Your one sucked. If you'd have had him last time, there is no way you would have got a conviction."

Joey eyed her curiously. Charlie blanched.

"Not because I thought you were lying!" she said quickly. "I know it was the truth! And he _should _have been convicted. I just meant..."

She slapped the side of her head a little too violently, looking stressed.

"Hey!" Joey protested, rushing over and taking her hand.

Charlie looked deep into her eyes and apologised.

"I didn't mean it like that," she said weakly. "I meant..."

"I know what you meant, Charlie," Joey said gently.

She reached out and stroked the side of Charlie's face, which was risking a bruise. Guiding her into a chair, she made them both a cup of coffee.

* * *

Two hours passed before Charlie had any awareness of the time. While things had been a little awkward at the beginning, soon enough, she and Joey had fallen into their familiar, happy chat. They'd laughed a lot, she'd avoided talking about Angelo and spent a lot of time trying to memorise Joey's every perfect feature.

"I am going to be in so much trouble," she said unhappily, looking at her watch.

"With work or with Angelo?" Joey queried.

Charlie sighed, losing herself for a few moments in Joey's sad smile. She wondered for the millionth time how she could ever have been so foolish to have lost her. In Joey, she'd had the perfect partner and she cursed herself now for focussing so much on gender. If only she had been brave enough, she and Joey could have lived a happy life together but Charlie had thrown it all away.

"Both," she admitted.

"But you're the boss," Joey grinned more cheerfully.

Charlie chuckled.

"Only at work," she said, searching round to pick up her keys.

Joey saw her to the door. Just as Charlie walked out, Joey caught hold of her hand.

"Charlie," she said seriously. "You deserve better than this."

Spontaneously, Charlie pulled Joey into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

_I wish I did_, she thought to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Charlie arrived back at the station with her head full of Joey. She couldn't quite help picturing her beautiful face and hear her insistence that Charlie deserved better. Waving briefly at Watson, who was having an in-depth conversation on the phone, Charlie entered her office and sat down heavily in her chair. A few seconds later, Angelo appeared.

"Hey," she greeted tiredly.

"Hi," he replied, his voice stiff, as he sat down at his own desk.

She closed her eyes for a moment but opened them when she realised he was watching her.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "Is it?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm okay. I mean... have you heard anything about Robbo or...?"

Angelo shrugged. He wasn't prepared to say it but he didn't care how the case turned out. He didn't care about Joey and, one way or the other, he just wanted her out of their lives for good.

"How was the meeting?" he asked.

"Pretty good," she admitted. "Morag's going to help. She was going to come and visit but she couldn't leave Dad for too long."

"So, you were in a meeting all this time?" he asked.

Charlie hesitated for a moment and then said yes. She didn't think it was a good idea to tell him that really, she had spent the last couple of hours catching up with Joey.

"That's funny," he said.

She froze, immediately knowing she'd been caught out.

"Because I stopped by the safe house and I saw your car parked outside for at least and hour and a half."

He clenched his jaw, trying not to get angry but it was a struggle.

"I um..." Charlie faltered.

"Did you sleep with her?" Angelo demanded.

"What? No!" Charlie said. "Of course I didn't! Don't be ridiculous!"

Angelo stood up and leant heavily over the desk.

"You slept with her before," he said.

"We were in a relationship before!" Charlie snapped back. "She was my girlfriend! I wouldn't sleep with her while I was with you!"

"You slept with Hugo when you were dating her," Angelo pointed out.

"That's got nothing to do with anything!"

"It proves you're a cheat," he replied firmly.

Charlie shook her head but any energy she had to argue immediately dwindled. She _had _cheated on Joey and it had been the worst mistake she'd ever made. And with her own personal repertoire of regrets, that was quite a big deal.

"I haven't cheated on you," she managed.

"So what the hell were you doing all that time?" he asked.

"Talking."

"About what?"

"About... stuff!" Charlie said desperately. "I don't know. Just... anything. Everything. Just stuff."

He wasn't placated.

"I thought you were going to stay away from her," he said, standing up straighter and folding his arms.

"I never said that," Charlie reminded him.

"Well, I want you to say it now!" he yelled. "I don't want you seeing her, Charlie! I don't want her hanging around you!"

Charlie closed her eyes, tired of the same old fight. Part of her wondered if she ought to just give in and give Joey up in order to make him happy. But she didn't want to. She loved her, even if nothing was ever going to happen between them again. She'd failed her so badly last time and she wanted to make things right.

"I wish Robbo had just found her and killed her already," Angelo said bitterly.

Charlie leapt angrily to her feet.

"Don't you dare say that!" she screamed furiously.

He looked her squarely in the face and shook her head.

"How can you stand there and say you don't have feelings for her when you react like that to a simple comment?" he asked.

Charlie swallowed.

"I don't want to be with Joey," she said carefully. "I'm with you and that's where I'll stay. But I do care about her. I want to make sure she's safe and happy. She has never done anything to deserve being treated like the villain here. You're not being fair to her."

"I don't care about her," Angelo said. "What I care about is keeping my girlfriend. And I don't want some lesbian stealing you away."

"She's not going to," Charlie said, glad that at least they both seemed to be calming down a little. "She doesn't want me anyway."

Suddenly, she froze, knowing she had made a horrible mistake – for the second time. Angelo's eyes bulged as he slammed his fists on the desk, making Charlie jump.

"So, you tried, did you?" he demanded.

"No!" Charlie said. "All I'm saying is that I don't want her and she doesn't want me! Angelo, listen to me! Listen to what I'm telling you."

"How can I? You're just telling lies," he said.

Sighing heavily, Charlie sank into her chair again and rubbed her temples. Angelo stood over her and watched the way stress exuded from her body. Licking his lips, he wondered what to do now. Quietly, he moved around the desk and crouched in front of her.

"I hate being this way," he whispered.

Charlie searched his face with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know why I'm like this," he said. "I never used to be like this. Did I?"

"No," Charlie said.

She reached out and held his hand.

"You didn't."

"I'm sorry," he managed.

He rested against her and begged her to help him change. Silently, Charlie wondered if she was capable. She felt guilty, like she brought out the worst in him. She'd destroyed every relationship she had ever been in and this looked like it wasn't to go any better. She wondered if she was somehow made of poison.

"Charlie, please get rid of her," Angelo begged.

"Angelo..."

"Please?" he begged. "Hand her over to a different station. Leave her to her own devices. Do whatever the hell you like but get rid of her! I can't let you see her ever again! It's driving me crazy."

"Why can't you trust me?" Charlie asked.

"I wish I could but..."

He sighed heavily.

"I don't want you to see her again," he said.

"I can't make that promise," Charlie said. "I let her down so badly before. This is my one chance to make this right. Please don't ask me to abandon her."

Angelo stood up.

"It's her or me," he said.

Charlie looked up at him, chewing her lip until it bled. Her heart hammered in her chest. She stood up and ran.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Joey was pleased to have escaped the confines of the safe house again, having sweet talked the officer in charge like she had before. She knew she was still taking a risk though. Robbo could be anywhere. But she hated staying the house. Heading to the beach, she resisted putting her iPod on, making sure she stayed alert to the world around her. Stepping onto the sand, she paused when she saw Charlie sitting in their usual spot. The police officer was curled up with her face buried against her knees. Her shoulders were heaving and she was very obviously in tears. Taking a deep breath, Joey wondered what to do. She wanted to help. She wanted to be supportive. But it hurt. It hurt to see her with someone who made her so unhappy, when all Joey had ever wanted to do was love and care for her. Charlie had quite clearly chosen to be with someone vile over her, just on the basis of gender... on the basis that Charlie could never have loved Joey enough. Sighing and knowing she couldn't turn her back on her, Joey continued walking and sat quietly down beside her ex-girlfriend.

"Fancy seeing you here," she said softly.

Charlie lifted her head, embarrassed to have been caught in tears. She gazed into Joey's beautiful, gentle face and wondered yet again how she could have thrown everything away like that.

"You shouldn't be out and about by yourself," she said, not that she thought Joey was ever going to listen to her warnings.

She was far too independent for that kind of instruction.

"There's an officer up there. And anyway, I'm not by myself," was Joey's smart remark.

Charlie managed a smile but tears still stained her face.

"Another argument?" Joey asked.

Charlie nodded and sighed heavily. Joey put her arm around her.

"What happened this time?"

"It's always the same thing," Charlie said. "He can't bear me working on your case. He doesn't want me to see you."

"Why?"

"Because... Oh, come on, you know why," Charlie said unhappily.

"Because of our history," Joey said. "Does he think that I'm a threat or something?"

Charlie nodded, turning to study Joey's face and see what she thought about it. Did she want to be a threat? Did she have any feelings for her now?

"Have you told him that I'm not?"

"A thousand times," Charlie said.

She gazed out at sea. Joey chewed her lip and kept her arm around Charlie's slender frame.

"Look, I really appreciate that you're on the case," she said. "You're the best cop ever. But I'm not here to interfere in your life. I'm not here to mess anything up for you. I really just want you guys to send Robbo back to jail and let me go back to my life."

Charlie nodded and tried not to cry any harder at the confirmation that Joey didn't want anything to do with her.

"Having said that," Joey added. "I'm surprised that you're so unhappy. I can't believe you're letting yourself get bullied like this. I've thought about you loads since I've been away and of all the things I imagined you doing, becoming a victim wasn't it."

Charlie looked down at the sand.

"You must be pretty disappointed in me," she said. "Again. More."

Joey hugged her a little closer.

"I'm disappointed _for _you, Charlie. It's not the same thing."

"It's no more than I deserve," Charlie said sadly, comforted by Joey's close proximity.

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked. "Charlie, you deserve someone who will love you for everything you are. Someone who'll listen to you and care about what you say and think. Someone who wants the best for you. Someone who wakes up every damn day and feels so lucky that someone as amazing as you wants to be with them."

Charlie gazed into Joey's eyes.

"I had that," she said, crying harder. "I had that with you and I threw it away."

Joey swallowed uncertainly, disarmed by the raw emotion in Charlie's voice.

"Well, I guess I wasn't right for you," she said quietly. "You deserve all those things but they're never going to be right if you don't feel the same."

Charlie stared at her, her mouth hanging open like an idiot.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Just... just, um... well, yes, I loved you like that but you... you didn't and..."

She looked away and removed her arm, feeling embarrassed and emotional.

"I loved you," Charlie said, never taking her eyes away from her ex.

Joey didn't reply. She just tried to get rid of the aching lump in her throat. Charlie watched her uncertainly. Her heart was racing too fast.

"I still love you," she said.

Joey turned back quickly. Charlie shrank a little.

"No you don't," Joey told her firmly.

"I do. That's why..."

She sighed heavily.

"If you loved me, we wouldn't be here now," Joey said.

"Joey, I said I was sorry for..."

"Hugo aside," Joey interrupted. "We wouldn't be here now. If you loved me, and you had these few days or weeks or whatever it's going to be with me, you would have tried to win me back. You haven't. You've just stuck with Angelo and let him treat you like crap. You can't love me. I don't think you ever did."

Charlie squeezed her eyes shut and tried to regulate her breathing. She had no idea how to respond. The woman who had never been short of words found herself speechless. She stared tearfully into Joey's eyes, seeing nothing but hurt there. She licked her lips and continued to try and speak but no words would come out. Joey forced a smile. She squeezed Charlie's hand and told her that she ought to be getting back to the safe house. Watson phoned in every hour to check on her and it was nearing the time she would call. Charlie's heart sank as she watched her begin to walk away. Feelings of failure engulfed her until she could hardly breathe. Before she knew what she was doing, she'd got to her knees.

"I didn't try to win you back _because _I love you, Joey!" she yelled.

She tensed as Joey stopped walking and slowly turned around. She shoved her hands in her pockets and kicked at some sand. Eventually, she met Charlie's gaze.

"What do you mean?"

Charlie remained on her knees, looking up at Joey.

"You're the only person I've ever been in love with. When I was with you, I had everything. I had what everyone dreams of having. But I was so dumb that I didn't realise what I had until it was too late. I was so afraid of being called a lesbian that I tried to prove I wasn't. I slept with Hugo and then... then when I came back to you the next day, I fell even more deeply in love with you. I didn't tell you because I didn't want it to be true. I wanted to pretend that the whole thing hadn't happened. You were so innocent. You kept telling me how much you missed me and how much you loved me. And I knew I was no good. I knew I was no good for you. I clung on anyway and I tried to forget the whole thing. All I wanted to do was love you, try to be a good girlfriend... I'd finally realised what was important, what mattered. It was me and you but then... then you found out and I lost you. I missed you so much and I hated myself every day for being such a damn fool. I waited. I waited for you to come home but you didn't. You didn't come home and you didn't get in touch and I tried so hard to move on."

Tears cascaded down Charlie's face without shame. She felt like she was being honest for the first time.

"Angelo was broken too," she said. "We took comfort in each other because we were both so sad. He felt so guilty for killing Jack and he was trying his hardest to make amends. And I felt so guilty for hurting you. I hated myself for losing you. And I understood why you didn't come home. I never blamed you for that. You did the right thing by getting away from me. I'm just... poison."

Joey inched forward a little uncertainly. Tentatively, she sank onto the floor, mirroring Charlie's pose and holding her hands. She swallowed, not knowing how to respond.

"I got with Angelo but I knew I didn't love him," Charlie explained. "I lied this year when I told him I did. But we'd been through so much together and we'd been on again, off again and I knew I had to either make it work or leave him for good. And I... I didn't want to be alone. So I told him I loved him, I did all the things he wanted me to, like moving in together and stuff."

She licked her lips and felt like there was no air in her lungs. She felt comforted only by Joey's presence.

"But everything changed," Charlie said. "I don't know when exactly but Angelo's a different guy than the one I first started dating. He's obsessive and controlling and he makes me... he makes me miserable."

Joey nodded and sighed heavily.

"But it's like... everyone loves him. Even when he broke the rules and got kicked out of the force temporarily, nobody judged him for that. The community rallied round and cared for him. They've forgiven and forgotten every misdeed they ever accused him of and he can't seem to do anything wrong. During one of our break ups, he started stalking me and I was so angry but nobody else seemed to care. They thought it was cute, romantic, funny..."

"Fucked up," Joey added.

Charlie managed a small smile and refused to let go of Joey's hands. Joey was the only real happiness, however brief, that she had ever known. She was afraid of letting her go.

"And now I'm trapped in this situation," she said. "He's the boss. He does bully me. I'm not allowed to do anything without his permission and if I do, he kicks off and makes my life hell. Everyone thinks he's perfect and I... I don't know what to do."

"You need to leave him," Joey told her.

"It's not that simple."

"It is exactly that simple, Charlie," Joey said. "You're being bullied and controlled. You're the shell of the woman you used to be. I don't understand why you're clinging onto him and letting yourself stay this unhappy."

"I can't even make someone I'm not in love with, care about me," Charlie said. "What does that tell you about the kind of person I am?"

"You're a wonderful person," Joey said firmly. "And you deserve better."

"I don't," Charlie replied, her voice hollow and empty. "I had better. I had the best. I had everything I could ever have wanted. And I... I hurt you so badly that you left town. You left your family, your job, your friends. I hurt you that much that you couldn't even bear to look at me ever again."

"Charlie..."

"I don't deserve anything more than what I've got. I guess... I guess this is my punishment."


	15. Chapter 15

_I heard the song mentioned in this story while I was planning my next move in this fic so I thought I would put it in. It's called 'Pearl' and it's on Katy Perry's latest album. And I think it fits Charlie and Angelo with apt precision! We are officially halfway through this story now and things are going to change pretty drastically for Charlie in the very near future. I hope you enjoy it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Fifteen**

Joey had convinced Charlie to come back to the safe house with her. She hadn't really known what to say in response to the sheer self loathing that had poured from Charlie's lips but she was worried about her. She'd never seen someone quite so fragile before and Joey was desperate to do whatever it took to take care of her. It was difficult, however, not to allow herself to fall into a spin. Her mind was reeling with the revelation that Charlie still loved her. It wasn't something she'd allowed herself to believe. During her time away, she'd struggled not to look back on their whole relationship with anything but bitterness and she'd twisted so many moments into something negative, as some kind of proof that Charlie had only ever messed her around and never loved her. But her resolve had weakened the first moment she'd laid eyes on Charlie again. She was still so beautiful. Joey still loved her with every beat of her heart. And the woman who had once been her protector, who was supposed to be protecting her now, was now so lost. Joey felt a deep need to look after her and, if she could, get her away from the horrible man she called her boyfriend. No matter what happened between them in the future, even if they never saw each other again, Joey was adamant that Charlie needed to break out of her relationship and start again. She needed to find herself, regain her self-respect. Joey wanted to save her. Silently, they sat together in the lounge. Charlie looked like the ghost of her former self and she still hadn't stopped crying.

"I'm going to make you some tea," Joey told her, standing up again and heading towards the kitchen.

She paused on the way, noticing her iPod. Turning it on, she flicked to the song she wanted and hoped that Charlie would absorb the lyrics of the Katy Perry song, 'Pearl'.

"_She is a pyramid, but with him she's just a grain of sand._

_This love's too strong, like Mice and Men,_

_Squeezing out the life that should be let in."_

Joey hovered between the kitchen and lounge, listening to the lyrics herself and watching Charlie stare blankly at nothing.

"_She was a hurricane, but now she's just a gust of wind._

_She used to set the sails of a thousand ships,_

_Was a force to be reckoned with."_

Heading into the kitchen, Joey began making hot drinks for herself and Charlie, wishing that there was something she could do to comfort her. She just didn't know what would help. In the lounge, Charlie wiped her eyes, the lyrics to a song she didn't know, drifting into her consciousness.

"_She could be a Statue of Liberty._

_She could be a Joan of Arc._

_But he's scared of the light that's inside of her_

_So he keeps her in the dark."_

She began to pay attention and wondered if Joey had put on the song on purpose. It was exactly how she felt. Once upon a time, she'd believed that she could do anything. For all the mistakes she'd made, she'd seen herself as a strong and feisty woman, ready to take on anything that life threw her way. But now it was as if she couldn't have an opinion without Angelo's say so. She knew he resented being her junior when, for a brief moment in time, he'd been the Sergeant in charge. And she was sure that it affected the way he dominated her at home. She thought back with disgust to how she had behaved on the first day that they'd realised Robbo was missing. She'd been all set to tackle the problem, charge in and save Joey if she could, perhaps even make up for the past. But he'd convinced her not to. He didn't want her to be who she was. The song continued.

"_Oh, she used to be a pearl._

_Oh, yeah, she used to rule the world._

_Oh, can't believe she's become a shell of herself_

'_Cause she used to be a pearl."_

Joey waited for the kettle to boil. She poked her head back round the door and saw with some satisfaction that Charlie was paying attention to the music she'd put on.

"_She was unstoppable, moved fast just like an avalanche;_

_But now she's stuck deep in cement_

_Wishing that they never ever met."_

Charlie felt more tears well in her eyes as she listened to the bridge and chorus again. Joey reappeared in the room and set the drinks down, seating herself beside Charlie who immediately fell into her arms. Joey held on tight, grateful that she had found a way of speaking to her without having to formulate words of her own.

"_Do you know that there's a way out?_

_There's a way out, there's a way out, there's a way out._

_You don't have to be held down,_

_Be held down, be held down, be held down."_

They listened to the rest of the song in silence, holding each other tight.


	16. Chapter 16

_Here is your next instalment. Charlie and Joey are getting deep and meaningful and Angelo has a choice to be a good or a bad guy... I hope you enjoy it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Sixteen**

Angelo was anxious about Charlie's whereabouts. She wasn't taking calls and she'd not been back to work since she'd stormed out. He hated that she might be with Joey but he wasn't sure what to do about it. Pulling up at the house, he didn't see her car. And he wasn't sure if he was comforted or not. Approaching the unmarked car that was constantly sat nearby, he knocked on the window.

"I'll take over from here," he told the officer in charge.

"Are you sure? I mean..."

"Just go," Angelo instructed him.

Grumbling and deciding not to bother telling him that Charlie was already inside, the officer headed off. Angelo took his place in his own car, drumming his hands on the steering wheel and watching the house.

* * *

Inside the building, Charlie was almost asleep. She rested her head in Joey's lap and enjoyed the feeling of Joey stroking her hair. They hadn't spoken for a long while. Neither was sure what there was to say. Charlie's phone rang again but she didn't even look to check who it was. She knew it would be Angelo and she couldn't bear to talk to him.

"I wish I could hide out here forever," she admitted.

Joey smiled and continued to play with Charlie's hair.

"You're welcome to stay for as long as you need," she said.

Charlie sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

"I need to leave him," she said. "I just... don't know how."

"Why?"

"It's been a long time since I stood up and said what I wanted," Charlie said. "Since I tried to be strong."

"When was the last time?" Joey asked.

"Back in February... after everything that happened with the human trafficking ring and... everything, well, Angelo and I were in a pretty good place. We'd taken a nice trip away together to get away from everything. But then when we got home and we found out he'd been made Sergeant and had a permanent place at our station, he... he asked me to move in with him. And I didn't want to."

Joey nodded, continuing to stroke Charlie's hair. It was soft, just how she remembered.

"I said no and he threw all his toys out of the pram," Charlie explained, very much appreciating the contact. "He tried to railroad me into it, I guess. And once he'd realised just how disastrous all my relationships had been, he accused me of deliberate sabotage because I was afraid of commitment. I... well, I went into counselling and I tried to get over it. Because I do have commitment problems. I know that. But I like to think I was strong then. We broke up because neither of us would give in."

"Then what happened?" Joey asked.

"Then..."

Charlie sighed heavily. She shifted position so that she was facing Joey's tummy instead of out into the room. Joey held onto her, reaching out just once to stroke her face before continuing with her hair.

"Then he started following me around," Charlie admitted.

Joey forced herself not to speak her outrage.

"He thought I was seeing another guy, but it was actually my counsellor. He sneaked around, made friends with Michael, who wouldn't see me again after everything, and I found him falling out of a tree, trying to spy on us through the window."

"Charlie, how the hell did you end up living with the guy after that?" Joey wondered incredulously.

Charlie sighed and closed her eyes. She focussed on Joey's gentle touch for a moment, never wanting to let her go.

"I was so pissed off," she said. "But... but nobody else seemed to think he'd done anything that terrible. They all wrote it off as some kind of romantic comedy error and said it was only because he loved me so much. And he apologised so sincerely that I guess I thought maybe I'd overreacted to the whole thing."

"You didn't," Joey said firmly. "That's stalking, Charlie. It's scary."

Charlie nodded. All this time, she'd thought she'd been so in control of everything. But looking back now, she'd never had a card to play.

"A couple of months later, we'd fallen back into friendship and it was something I really appreciated. But then we kissed and then... then we slept together. And I panicked. I knew then that I didn't want to be with him. So I found another last minute counsellor and she basically told me that if I didn't date Angelo, then someone else would. And I... I didn't want to be alone. So I just... we got back together. And it went from there to... here."

"Where's here, Charlie?" Joey asked seriously. "What are you going to do?"

* * *

Angelo remained outside the house, trying not to barge on in and warn Joey away from his girlfriend. He tried to call Charlie again but she never answered. He jumped when his own mobile rang.

"Hello?"

"Angelo, it's Watson," came the voice at the other end of the line. "There's been a sighting."

"A sighting?"

"Of Robbo," Watson said. "Can you go down to the docks?"

"I'm um..."

He knew he couldn't leave his post. That would leave Joey vulnerable and alone. If he didn't catch Robbo in time and the guy knew where to find Joey, she would be in danger.

"I'll head over there now," he said.

* * *

"I have to tell him," Charlie realised. "I have to grow a backbone and go after what I really want."

"But?" Joey urged, knowing that that wasn't really the end of the sentence.

"But I have a voice in my head that says I shouldn't," Charlie admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not a good person," she said. "What right do I have to try and be happy? To try and be free? I had my chance and I blew it."

She stopped talking abruptly when Joey moved her firmly into a sitting position. Joey held onto Charlie's hands and looked into her eyes, leaning in close enough that both of them felt a little rush go through them.

"I'm going to tell you this once and once only, Charlie," she said. "You are not a bad person. You're a wonderful woman and you deserve more than what you've got right now. I know you've made mistakes. Goodness knows, I'm aware of that. You broke my heart, Charlie. But that doesn't make you evil. It doesn't mean that you should be doomed to a life of being bullied and controlled. You've lost yourself somewhere along the way but this is your moment, okay? This is your chance to stand up for yourself, shake off the pain and start again."

"I'm scared," Charlie admitted.

Joey nodded and caressed her face gently with her hand.

"I know you're scared," she said. "But I also know how strong you are. You can do this, Charlie. If you'd just believe in yourself a little bit..."

* * *

Angelo arrived down at the docks. A man who definitely matched Robert Cruze's description, if a little more dishevelled, stood in the distance, looking like he was up to no good. Angelo watched him walk back up to the mainland. Carefully and quietly, he followed him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Charlie wondered.

Joey smiled and shrugged, admitting that she didn't know how to be anything else to her, especially when she was in such a mess. Charlie had begun saying something about not deserving it but decided that it was overkill. She didn't want to annoy her with her self-pity. And if she really was going to make amends and fix the various disasters in her life, then she had to stop being so introverted and beaten down. It hadn't been that long ago that she'd felt like she was her own person, had it? She could build herself up. She could start again. And the first thing she was going to do to save herself was break it off with Angelo once and for all.

"Well, thank you," she said.

Joey smiled again and squeezed her hands.

"Any time," she promised. "Now, I don't know about you but I'm hungry. Watson took me to do some grocery shopping at the beginning of the week so would you like to stay for dinner?"

Charlie gazed her, watching her stand up and head towards the kitchen. Joey paused at the door.

"Well?"

Charlie smiled.

"I'd love to," she said.

Standing up, she followed her, offering to help.

* * *

Angelo watched the man he was now sure to be Robbo, shuffle down a little further into his baseball cap and hoodie as he walked along the street. He wasn't sure if he wanted him to make a right into Joey's street or not but he was intent on hanging back and figuring it out. He continued to crawl along the road, hoping he wasn't noticed. Robbo indeed turned right. Standing at the crossroads, he pulled out a slip of paper, studied it for a few moments and then carried on walking in the direction of the safe house Joey was staying in.

* * *

Charlie and Joey fell into a familiar routine as they made dinner together. It made Charlie happy to be this close to a woman she never thought she'd see again. She still had no idea why Joey was willing to even look at her, let alone hang out and have fun, but she was grateful and she wanted it to last as long as possible.

"You um... you haven't really talked about yourself," she ventured a little uncertainly.

Joey turned to look at her.

"There isn't really much to say," she said.

"There must be," Charlie said. "You know... stuff you've been doing since you left."

Joey shrugged and added a tin of tomatoes to her pot. She handed the empty tin to Charlie who rinsed it and put it in the recycling box by the door.

"I got to spend a lot of time out on the ocean," Joey said. "That was wonderful. Oh, and once, I was lucky enough to swim with dolphins."

She smiled happily at the memory. Charlie smiled too.

"You did?" she asked.

It had been an aspiration of both of them.

"Yeah, it was awesome," she said.

"How did that happen?"

"They were just there and the crew got really excited... me included of course, so we just... kind of jumped in with our diving gear and..."

She smiled.

"It was fun."

"And since you got back from the long haul?"

"I had enough experience to get promoted within the company which is the dockyard work I told you I'm doing now," Joey explained. "They were pretty pissed that I had to just up and leave them at such short notice but fingers crossed I still have a job when I get home."

Charlie nodded, suddenly sad at the reminded that Joey would soon be leaving again.

"Could I... um, maybe... uh..." she stuttered.

Joey watched her intently as she struggled over her words.

"Could I maybe come and see you sometime?" Charlie finally managed to ask.

"If you're Angelo-free, there's nothing stopping you," Joey told her.

Charlie nodded and began to wash the chopping board under the tap. That was yet another incentive to break free of her current relationship. She doubted that she ever stood a chance of being with Joey again but she definitely liked the idea of being friends. She reached out for the handle of a knife as the same time Joey took it to give to her to wash. Their hands touched. Both silently noted that the spark was still there.

* * *

Angelo pulled up outside the house. Robbo was scoping the joint out and it was clear that he wasn't there to apologise to the girl he had almost destroyed. Glancing around him and not noticing Angelo watching, he kicked the front door in.


	18. Chapter 18

_For JB and everyone else who has been snowed in. I for one and just grateful that my heating was fixed yesterday and I can stop shivering like I have been for the past week! Hooray! Love, IJKS xx_

**Chapter Eighteen**

Joey jumped away from Charlie at the sound at the front door. Fear surged within her like vomit. All she could think about was Robbo. Until now, she hadn't realised how terrified she was. Alert but calm, Charlie took a second to reassure her with a squeeze of her hand.

"Wait here," she said.

Slipping into the lounge, she grabbed her gun from the holster she had left on the coffee table when she had curled up on Joey's lap. Clicking the safety off, she tuned out the racing of her heart and stole across the room. The banging at the front door continued. She turned into the hallway, just as her worst fear burst through the front door. Holding a gun of his own, Robbo stood right in front of her, as threatening as he had always been.

* * *

In the car, Angelo watched Robbo burst through the front door. He saw him pause and could see a shadow in the hallway. He gripped the steering wheel anxiously, torn over what to do. It was his job to save Joey's life but part of him wanted just to stay there. If Joey got killed then at least she would be out of their lives forever. Then he and Charlie could move on and forget all about her. Together.

* * *

Joey was frozen in place. She could barely breathe and the silence was unnerving. Who had broken in? Was it Robbo? Was Charlie okay? Without thinking it through, she disobeyed orders and headed out of the kitchen and through the lounge. With guns raised, Charlie and Robbo were facing off with each other.

* * *

Angelo growled in frustration as he realised he couldn't let Joey die. Whatever he felt about her, none of this was really her fault. He could hardly blame her for falling in love with Charlie. He'd done it easily enough. Climbing out of the car and pulling his gun out of its holster and approached the house.

* * *

"Still lovers then?" Robbo said.

Charlie swallowed and glared at him. Joey had no idea what she was meant to do. But her biggest concern was Charlie.

"Robbo, put the gun down," Charlie warned.

She didn't dare glance at Joey, for fear of taking her eyes off Robbo. But she silently willed her to go away. She was desperate to keep her safe.

"I don't think so," Robbo said.

He switched the gun's position, aimed at Joey and fired.

* * *

By the time Angelo reached the front door, two shots had rung out. He stumbled into the house. Robbo was face down on the floor in the hall. Angelo felt his heart snap at the unmistakable figure of Sergeant Charlie Buckton on the floor. Joey leant over her, shaking and in tears, calling her name. Angelo jumped over Robbo's still body, turned Charlie over, checking her pulse. She moaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"Joey!" she said, startled.

"I'm here," Joey said, reaching for her hand.

Angelo glared at them both, still frantic to know if his girlfriend was alright.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Charlie just looked confused. And in pain. Blood was seeping from her upper arm.

"Robbo..." she said.

Angelo just continued to stare.

"Check him!" the Sergeant yelled.

He hurried away. Charlie turned immediately to Joey.

"Are you okay?" she asked, an obvious tremble in her voice.

Joey nodded.

"Charlie, your arm..." she said.

Charlie looked down. Her head began so swim the moment she saw the blood.

* * *

One hour later, Charlie and Robbo had both been taken to the hospital. Angelo had reluctantly taken Joey with him to get checked out and he knew that she would want to hang on and make sure Charlie was alright. He also knew that there was nothing he could do about it. Watson arrived just as Sid approached.

"What's happening?" the female police officer asked worriedly.

She kept close to Joey who was sitting pale and quiet in a plastic chair.

"Robbo is still in surgery," the Doctor explained. "And Charlie's just getting patched up."

"Can I see her?" Angelo asked urgently.

"Of course," Sid replied. "Room two."

Angelo nodded and hurried off, desperate to check that Charlie was okay. Watson sat down beside Joey, putting a gentle arm around her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Joey nodded but looked tearful.

"What happened?" Watson asked.

"We just talking and then... then he came in and he had a gun and..."

"Charlie fired?"

Joey nodded.

"But he fired first," she said. "And she leapt in the way to protect me."


	19. Chapter 19

_I'm posting far too many chapters today! Bad me. But this is for crayongirl08. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Nineteen**

Charlie was sitting up in the hospital bed. The bullet from Robbo's gun had hit her in the arm but fortunately, it hadn't been deep enough to do any major damage. They'd removed the bullet, which had mostly just grazed her and bandaged her up. But the drugs were wearing off and the pain was creeping back. Mostly though, she was just worried about Joey. The door opened. Charlie looked up hopefully but was disappointed to see Angelo walk through the door. He hurried up to hug her, forgetting momentarily that she was injured.

"What on earth were you doing at the house?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Charlie said sourly.

"Well, obviously I want to know how you are but... I don't understand what you were doing there," Angelo said. "It wasn't your turn to keep guard. I mean, what the hell happened, Charlie?"

Charlie studied his face, unsure of whether he was concerned for her welfare or that she had been with Joey.

"Charlie, that was one of the worst moments of my life, and you know better than anyone how many bad moments I've had," Angelo said, taking hold of her hand.

"I'm fine," Charlie said. "It was really just a graze."

"To see you injured and to find out you were with _her_ all at the same time..." he said.

"Get out," Charlie told him quietly.

He dropped her hand in surprised, confused.

"Sorry?"

"Get out," Charlie repeated.

He studied her face but he couldn't read her expression. Her eyes were blank and vacant.

"What are you talking about?" Angelo asked.

"I just got shot," Charlie said, staring right ahead of her. "And all you care about is why I was at the house."

"Well, it is kind of important," he insisted. "I told you not to spend time with her and you did it anyway."

Finally, Charlie looked at him. She had tears in her eyes.

"I never want to see you again," she said, her voice hollow. "I'm moving out as soon as I get out of this hospital and then I don't want anything more to do with you."

Angelo swallowed uncertainly. He stared at the woman he loved in disbelief.

"You don't seriously think this is over, do you?" he said.

Charlie swallowed.

"Yes, I do."

"You could never leave me," Angelo told her. "Not for long."

"I can and I will," Charlie said. "I am."

He reached out and grabbed her by her chin, forcing her to face him.

"You've just made a big mistake," he warned before storming out of the room.

Charlie sank back against the pillows and closed her eyes.

* * *

Joey was still sitting in the corridor with Watson. Another officer was waiting outside the operating theatre where Robbo was being worked on for his gun shot injury. Watson remained with Joey and was worried both about her and about Charlie. They looked up when Angelo stormed back down the hall.

"Is Charlie okay?" Joey asked urgently.

Angelo turned and in one swift motion, grabbed Joey by her t-shirt and slammed her against the wall, pinning her there. She yelped, hitting her head and struggling against him. Watson immediately leapt up, trying to pull Angelo's arm away before yelling for security.

"You did this!" Angelo accused. "This is your fault!"

"I didn't do anything!" Joey protested, fright evident in her voice.

Watson finally managed to force Angelo's arm away, spinning him round and glaring at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

Joey cowered in a chair, feeling even more shaken than before.

"This is all her fault," Angelo told Watson.

"Get the hell out of this hospital," Watson warned him.

Angelo hesitated.

"Now!" Watson yelled.

Angelo ran off. Watson sat down beside Joey and pulled her into her arms.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Charlie's hospital room door opened again. She turned and relief flooded her when she saw Joey.

"Are you okay?" they both said in unison.

Laughing a little self consciously, Charlie reached out to Joey who immediately but carefully hugged her. Holding her hand, Joey gazed into Charlie's eyes.

"Are you okay?" she said again.

Charlie nodded.

"Barely a scratch," she said.

Joey studied the bandage.

"Looks a little more than a scratch to me, Charlie," she said. "Why... why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You stepped out in front of me!" Joey pointed out.

Charlie shrugged and then winced. Joey looked concerned, wondering if she should call a nurse. Charlie tenderly reached out and stroked Joey's face, keeping her hand there and appreciating her warmth.

"It was just instinct," she said, playing things down.

"You could have been killed," Joey pointed out worriedly.

"So could you."

"He was aiming for me!"

Charlie laughed softly.

"Your life is more important than mine," she said.

Joey shook her head and told her that she was wrong.

"Anyway, are you okay?" Charlie asked, gazing into Joey's eyes. "I mean, you didn't get hurt? I kind of passed out when I saw the blood. Pretty embarrassing really."

Joey ran her hand gently through Charlie's hair.

"I'm unharmed," she said.

The door opened.

"Joey, we need to check you over for that head injury," Sid said.

Charlie sat up, panicked.

"What head injury?" she asked franticly.

"It's nothing," Joey said.

She turned to the doctor.

"I don't need to be examined," she said. "I'm fine."

Sid shook his head.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist. He slammed you pretty hard against that wall."

Charlie's eyes widened in fright.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Joey insisted. "I'll go get checked out and I'll send Watson in. She can explain."

Kissing the top of Charlie's head, she followed the Doctor out of the room. A few moments later, Watson arrived.


	20. Chapter 20

_Just a short chapter this time but the next one will be longer and full of CJ interaction. I hope you enjoy this anyway. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty**

"So, do you want to tell me what on earth happened?" Watson asked, perching on a chair once she had checked that Charlie was alright.

Charlie sighed heavily, resting her head on the bed and closing her eyes.

"Will you tell me about Joey first?" the Sergeant requested. "Why is Sid examining her?"

"Angelo got a little heavy handed on his way out of here," Watson explained awkwardly.

Charlie tried to prevent tears from falling at the thought that Joey might have got hurt again because of her.

"She's okay," Watson promised. "He just... Well, we'll deal with that later."

Charlie nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I broke up with him," she said.

"I thought as much," Watson admitted. "And I can't say I'm sad about it."

Charlie looked startled. She'd been dreading telling anyone that they had broken up. Everyone loved Angelo and she was sure that she would be demonised for breaking his heart. Not even Ruby seemed to understand that hell she had been living in for all this time.

"I'm not blind," Watson ventured. "I know things haven't been going well."

Charlie nodded, remembering the arguments Watson must have witnessed at work.

"Sorry."

"Charlie, you don't have to apologise for anything," her colleague said. "You haven't done anything wrong."

Charlie swallowed but didn't believe her. She felt like her whole life had been one big mistake.

"Can I ask what happened at the house?" Watson asked.

"Um... well, it all happened in a bit of a blur. We... Joey and I... we were in the kitchen, starting to cook dinner. Shit! I wonder if she turned the rings off!"

Watson grinned.

"I'm sure she did."

"I hope so," Charlie said. "It's probably not a good idea to burn the safe house down, even if she doesn't need it anymore."

She swallowed, pained at the thought that Joey would soon be going home.

"I'll get someone to go and check," Watson promised.

Charlie nodded and thanked her. Watson waited patiently for her to continue the story.

"Well, we were cooking and she was being really supportive," Charlie said. "She saw through the pretence of my relationship with Angelo pretty quickly and worked out that I was unhappy. So we hung out and talked a lot about it. And I decided to break up with him. Then we heard this pounding at the door. I grabbed my gun and went to check it out. It was Robbo. Joey appeared. Robbo fired his gun. I fired mine..."

"Where did you aim for?" Watson asked.

"His leg," Charlie said. "I wasn't shooting to kill. Just to disarm him. To protect Joey."

Watson nodded.

"I hear you also caught the bullet for her," she said. "You stepped in the way."

"What else could I have done?" Charlie asked. "I had to protect her."

"You love her," Watson said.

Charlie looked immediately shaken up.

"It's okay, Charlie," she said gently. "You don't need to be afraid of loving someone."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Charlie was glad to be discharged. Watson had confirmed that the safe house hadn't been burnt down. Joey had turned the rings off before she'd followed the ambulance to the hospital.

"Where am I giving you a lift to?" Watson asked as she led Charlie and Joey both out of the hospital.

Robbo had come through his surgery and was now firmly under supervision until he was well enough to go back to jail. He would also be facing further charges.

"Do I get to spend another night in the safe house?" Joey asked. "I really don't want to navigate the bus at this time of night."

"That's fine," Charlie told her from the passenger seat.

"And I think I still owe you dinner?" Joey said hopefully.

Charlie smiled and nodded, instructing Watson to drop her at the safe house too. Without comment, Watson headed in the right direction.


	21. Chapter 21

_For JB. I hope you enjoy your time away! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty One**

Charlie and Joey sat down to a pasta dish that Joey prepared for them. They hadn't really talked but their silence so far had been comfortable.

"Does Angelo know you're here?" Joey finally asked.

Charlie shrugged and then winced before explaining she didn't care. Joey looked half quizzical and half hopeful.

"I broke up with him," Charlie confirmed.

Joey smiled and touched her hand.

"Well then I'm very proud of you," she said.

Charlie looked at their joined hands and then gazed into Joey's eyes, thanking her quietly.

"Are you going home tomorrow?" she asked, upset at having to lose her.

Joey nodded.

"I've got to go and try and figure out if I still have job!" she laughed.

Charlie managed a smile.

"Would... would it still be okay for me to come and see you sometime?" she asked.

Joey smiled and nodded happily.

"I'd love that," she said honestly. "I'd love to show you were I live, introduce you to my friends... I'd really like it if we could be part of each other's lives again, Charlie."

They noticed that they were still holding hands and self consciously broke apart, continuing to eat their meals.

"Well, I don't deserve it but I'd like to be any part of your life that you'll let me be," Charlie told her.

They continued eating for a few moments before Charlie looked suddenly hopeful.

"Could I... maybe drive you home tomorrow?" she asked.

"What about your arm?" Joey wondered.

"It's fine," Charlie said.

It did hurt but she didn't think it was bad enough to impact her driving. And the more time she got to spend with Joey, the happier she knew she would be.

"Well, if you're sure," Joey said. "I don't want you to be hurt though. You keep dismissing it but you went through a lot today."

"I'll be fine," Charlie insisted. "I'd... I'd like to spend more time with you. If that's okay?"

"That's absolutely fine."

* * *

The night was drawing in and Charlie and Joey were both stalling for time, not wanting to part.

"Where are you going to stay tonight?" Joey asked.

The two women were on the sofa together, having spent most of the night chatting about anything and everything. It felt natural to be together again, to be friends, to be close.

"I reckon I'll go and crash at the caravan park," Charlie said. "I'll figure out what to do more permanently in the morning."

"You could stay here," Joey said. "This thing doubles up as a sofa bed."

She gestured to the couch.

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not," Joey said. "It's fine. Especially if you're driving me home tomorrow."

She smiled. Charlie smiled back.

* * *

The following morning, Charlie woke somewhat reluctantly. She hadn't had the best night's sleep in the world but it felt better to wake up in the lounge of Joey's safe house than it had all those mornings where she'd woken up in bed with Angelo. Her discomfort had been based in her anxiety over where he was and what he was doing. He hadn't called her at all at the night before but rather than feeling relieved, she was unnerved. Angelo didn't stay quiet. He was a bad loser and he didn't take things lying down. She dreaded whatever was to come.

"Morning," said a gentle voice.

Charlie opened her eyes and saw Joey hovering over her with a cup of tea. She offered it out and perched on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks," Charlie said, sitting up.

Joey tried not to gaze at her. But she had always thought that Charlie was at her most breathtaking first thing in the morning. Today, her hair was all messy, her eyes were sleepy and she looked terribly cute in the little teddy bear t-shirt Joey had provided her with in place of proper pyjamas.

"Did you sleep okay?" she asked.

"Not really," Charlie admitted. "You?"

"Better than the last few nights," Joey said. "It's amazing how having a rapist and wannabe murderer after you can disturb your sleep!"

They both managed a laugh.

"What time would you like to leave?" Charlie asked.

"Whenever's good for you," Joey said. "I know you have some stuff to sort out today."

Charlie nodded.

"I need to see Ruby first," she said. "Let her know what's happened, deal with her freaking out..."

"Freaking out?"

"People round here are pretty set on the idea of me and Angelo being an item," Charlie explained. "That's one of the many reasons I found it so hard to leave him."

Joey nodded and reached out for Charlie's hand.

"Take your time," she said. "I know none of this is going to be easy for you. And I know I'm not local anymore but I'll be here for you as much as I can. I'll only ever be a phone call away and if you ever need to get away or something, you can always come and stay with me."

"Thank you, Joey," Charlie said sincerely. "Thank you for everything."

* * *

Two hours later, having left Joey to pack up her stuff, Charlie headed round to see Ruby at Irene's house. The teenager was pretending to study but was clearly watching television.

"Hey, Charles," she greeted warmly. "What are you doing here? Geez, you look like you didn't sleep a wink all night!"

"I didn't," Charlie admitted, sinking into a chair.

Ruby eyed her curiously.

"Charlie, what happened to your arm?" she asked worriedly. "What happened? Are you okay? What about Joey?"

Charlie shook her head and rubbed her temples, wondering how she was going to explain anything.

"I'm fine," she said first. "It's just a scratch."

"A scratch from what?" Ruby asked.

"A bullet."

"What?" Ruby screeched.

Charlie winced and quickly assured her that she was fine. She carefully began to explain the story to Ruby about Robbo breaking in and finished by telling her she'd broken up with Angelo.

"Why?" Ruby asked. "You two were so perfect together."

"We're not," Charlie told her. "We never have been. I was just pretending."

Ruby sighed and looked into her mother's eyes.

"Is this about Joey?" she asked.

"No," Charlie said, although she knew it was, at least in part. "I mean, of course I still have feelings for her but that isn't the issue. The issue is that Angelo makes me unhappy."

"Since when?" Ruby asked. "I thought you were great together."

Charlie sighed, wondering how she was ever going to begin to explain.

"The break up has been a long time coming," she said. "He... he's different behind closed doors than he is when other people are around. He's so controlling, Rubes. He bullies me."

"Well, I think it's understandable that he'd be a little insecure while you've been working with Joey," Ruby ventured.

Charlie tried not to cry.

"I'm not siding with him," Ruby said quickly. "I'm just confused. After all you've bee through together, I just thought this was it. You know, the real deal?"

"I wanted it to be," Charlie admitted. "But he's been treating me badly for a long time. It's just only been now that I've been able to stand up for myself."

"What's he been doing?" Ruby asked.

"Going through my phone, screaming and shouting at me, pushing me around..."

"He hit you?"

"He pushed me," Charlie said, recalling the day outside the safe house. "He's been intimidating me."

"Then I'm glad you ended it," Ruby said. "And I'm sad it's taken so long."

Charlie swallowed.

"I still can't quite believe I actually did it," she admitted.

"What was the final push?"

"He came charging into the hospital after I was shot and... and all he cared about was why I'd been in the safe house in the first place. He didn't care that I could have been killed. He doesn't care about me. He just cares about having a hold over me. And that's not the same thing."


	22. Chapter 22

_Okay, so this chapter might not quite go the way you want but please go with it! There are still eight chapters left to go and I don't think I have written a sad ending yet (minus Writing to Reach You). And that wasn't my fault – I blame the show entirely for that one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"It's right up here," Joey said, pointing.

She and Charlie had been driving for just over an hour. It felt weird to be going home after her time back in Summer Bay. And it felt even weirder that she was being accompanied by Charlie. Charlie had told Ruby the truth about her relationship with Angelo and she'd used the journey along the coast to awkwardly explain to Joey that Ruby wasn't her sister but instead, her daughter. It had made Joey's head spin a little but she had naturally empathised with Charlie's terrible experiences as a teenager. She knew only too well how painful that kind of situation was. Her heart broke for her ex girlfriend, who was grateful to have been forced to focus on the road and therefore not get too upset.

"It's just on the left here," Joey said, pointing. "Number seven."

Charlie nodded and pulled up outside. Sighing, she cut the engine and turned to study her friend's face.

"Was that all too much?" she asked worriedly. "What I told you?"

Joey smiled softly and held Charlie's hand, shaking her head.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me all of it," she said.

Charlie smiled gratefully. Joey opened her door.

"Are you coming in?" she asked.

"Um... if that's okay," Charlie said a little hesitantly.

She was constantly concerned about overstepping the boundaries. Joey beamed at her.

"Of course it's okay, silly," she said. "And thank you again for the lift."

* * *

One hour later, Charlie and Joey were heading back out of the bungalow. Joey had proudly shown Charlie around and introduced her to Niblet, the homeless hamster she had acquired a few months back. She was brown and white and very friendly. Joey's first concern when she'd been told she had to temporarily relocate, had been for Niblet but a friend had promised to look in on her each day and check she was fed, watered, exercised and cuddled. Establishing that she had no edible food in, Joey had offered to take Charlie to lunch as a thank you for the lift, considering Charlie had point blank refused petrol money.

"Hey, do you mind if we swing by my work on our way there?" Joey asked. "It's only a few minutes away from the place I want to take you to lunch. I just want to let them know I'm back and make sure I still have a job."

"Not a problem," Charlie said.

She wasn't prepared to say it out loud but really, she was just grateful for any time she got to spend with Joey. She knew she would have to go back to Summer Bay at some point today and she didn't want to. Life felt that little bit easier to face when Joey was around. She was someone she could always count on to fight her corner. Although Ruby had been supportive about the break up with Angelo, Charlie was painfully aware of her disappointment. It seemed like everyone in the Bay wanted them to be together – everyone except Charlie.

"Great," Joey said cheerfully.

* * *

Charlie sat and waited in the reception area of the small building site Joey called work. It was a dockyard of organised chaos where Joey got to build boats all day in the sunshine, something that made her extremely happy. Glancing up, Charlie saw her friend exit her boss's office with him. He was a big, burly man with a grey beard.

"I'm sorry, Joey," he said. "But think about the offer, okay?"

Joey nodded, looking extremely glum. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she gestured for Charlie to follow her out.

* * *

Back on the street, Charlie fell into step beside Joey and asked what was wrong.

"I lost my job," Joey said sadly.

Charlie paused in horror.

"What? They can't do that! That's not fair. Look, I've got my ID on me, I can go in there and explain everything and..."

Joey put a gentle hand on Charlie's arm to calm her. Charlie felt her skin tingle. She looked down at Joey's hand and then back up into her face.

"He said he had no choice," Joey explained. "And he did warn me when I left."

"But..."

"He said I have two choices if I want to stay with them. I can either move to the other side of Australia to work for them over there..."

Charlie's heart sank. Visiting Joey an hour away would be hard enough. How could she regularly get to the other side of the country in order to see her? Right now, the only thing getting her through each moment was the knowledge that she finally had Joey back in her life. Chastising herself for being so selfish, Charlie listened to the other option.

"Or, I can go back to Summer Bay," she said. "They're opening another dockyard there in a month and need staff."

Charlie's heart surged with hope but it was dampened when Joey sighed and started walking again. Charlie stared after her for a moment and then trotted to catch up.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Joey admitted.

* * *

"Well, you are one hundred per cent correct," Charlie announced cheerfully. "This is the best pasta I have ever tasted."

She grinned. Joey smiled back. Both of them were avoiding the elephant in the room. Joey was now faced with a choice of being closer to Charlie than either of them had planned on, or going in the exact opposite direction and running far away. Focussing on her food, Joey silently weighed up her options. She didn't want to move back to a place that had caused her so much heartache and pain. She didn't want to deal with that and she couldn't bear to face her demons. So many bad things had happened to her in Summer Bay. What if things got worse again if she went back? Here, she had built a new life for herself. It was a life where nobody knew she had a homophobic brother, or that she had been raped by a colleague. It was a place where nobody knew the Charlie saga. And while her friends knew she was gay, it wasn't a big deal because she was celibate and intent on staying that way. And that was another problem. She hadn't told Charlie any of that and even being around the beautiful police officer in fits and starts were setting her hormones off a little. But she felt bereft at the thought of being so far away from her again when she had only just found her. Things felt so good between them at the moment. Joey felt happy to be so close to her again after all this time and she was proud of Charlie for standing up for herself and breaking free of that cretin, Angelo.

"What um... what do you think you're going to do about the job?" Charlie finally asked, desperately worried about being left disappointed.

Joey sighed and sipped her water.

"I honestly don't know," she said. "I've got the choice of both jobs. Ideally, I'd like to stay here but..."

She shrugged and returned to eating.

"When do you have to decide?" Charlie asked.

"By the end of the week."

"Do you have a preference?"

"Part of me wants to come home," Joey admitted.

The reference to 'home' was not lost on Charlie. It gave her hope.

"But it's just... so many bad things happened in Summer Bay, Charlie. Things that have messed me up more than I can explain or even understand."

Charlie nodded, gripping her fork a little too tightly.

"But also, I feel like I've been given this chance to get to know you again and we might make promises now but there's no way we'll keep in touch on opposite sides of the country. I've missed you. I want us to be friends."

They smiled affectionately at each other.

"Not to sway your or anything but for the record, I hope you choose Summer Bay," Charlie said. "I'd hate to have been finally given the chance to have you in my life again, only to lose you again so quickly."

Joey smiled. She finished her plate and sipped her water.

"I um... I haven't been completely honest with you," she said awkwardly.

Various conclusions charged through Charlie's mind. Did Joey have a girlfriend? Did she not forgive her after all? Did she think Angelo had been right all along? Did she judge her for the Ruby situation? Did she hate her for getting involved with someone so soon after she'd left?

"I've had plenty of time and opportunity to meet someone new," Joey ventured.

Charlie nodded, feeling suddenly foolish for thinking there was no new girlfriend in Joey's life.

"But I haven't gone for it," Joey said. "I'll never go for it. I... well, I decided that I never wanted to be in a relationship again. You were the last person I ever... you know... slept with. And I'm completely celibate and staying that way. My friends don't really get it but..."

She shrugged.

"How come?" Charlie asked quietly.

She was grateful at least that any hope she might have had for them one day getting back together had been dashed sooner rather than later.

"It's going to sound really stupid," Joey said.

"Try me."

"Okay, well, I just can't stop thinking of sex as a bad thing. The worst things that have ever happened to me have been about that. So, my theory was that if I was celibate then life would get better. And to a degree, it has."

Charlie waited for Joey to elaborate. Joey finished her water and continued.

"My Dad had an affair," she said. "My Mum found out, jumped in the car and began driving off. My Dad leapt into the passenger seat just in time. They crashed and they died. All because he couldn't keep it in his pants. Then there was the whole Robbo thing. I don't really need to explain that one, do I?"

Charlie shook her head.

"Brett disowned me purely on the basis that I enjoy sex with women instead of men. And then..."

Joey looked down, picked up her empty glass, tried to drink out of it anyway and then set it back down on the table, positioning it carefully in line with the table cloth.

"And then you slept with Hugo and..."

She shrugged again, feeling heavy hearted. Charlie swallowed the lump in her throat as wave after wave of guilt washed over her. Joey finally looked up looking cheerful again.

"So, that's why I think sex is a bad thing and I just want to stay away from it. I don't feel like I'm missing out. I can maintain beautiful friendships and a happy life. I can work, I can enjoy myself, I can have fun and I don't need a relationship or one nighters or flings or anything like that in order to achieve it."

She smiled brightly. Charlie nodded.

"Well, that's a pretty mature way of looking at things," she said. "And I get what you mean. There's a lot of emphasis on that kind of thing and it can be pretty destructive in a lot of ways. And um... I'm sorry for being on your list."

They smiled sadly at each other.

"I'm sorry for everything," Charlie continued. "I know how badly I hurt you and I..."

Joey reached out and touched her hand.

"I didn't tell you that because I wanted you to apologise," she said. "I just think it's better to be honest about who we are. I'm not the same girl you knew and I didn't want to pretend I was. And also, I wanted to get rid of any awkwardness there could be between us. If I came back to Summer Bay, I'd assume a lot of people would expect me to be following you around like a little lost puppy, wishing we could be back together. But I won't be. I don't want a relationship with you or with anyone. I just want to have friends."

The lump in Charlie's throat returned and began to ache. Joey saw the sadness in her eyes.

"I will always have feelings for you, Charlie," she said honestly. "When I'm old and grey and wrinkly, you will always be the big love of my life."

She grinned.

"But from now, all it can be is platonic. Not that I think you'd want to go there again anyway but..."

Charlie fought the urge to say she would.

"I just wanted us to be on the same page."

"We are," Charlie confirmed.

They smiled at each other.

"Well then it looks like I'm coming home," Joey said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Charlie and Joey had finished their lunch and gone to hand in notice with Joey's landlady, who had been disappointed but agreed, on the basis of the situation Joey had found herself in, to give two weeks notice. Now, they were enjoying a leisurely walk along the beach.

"I am so not looking forward to going home and facing the music," Charlie admitted.

Joey reached out for Charlie's hand and they walked along comfortably.

"There's so much to sort out," Charlie sighed. "I've got to move out and I don't know where to. And I've got to explain myself and..."

Joey stepped in front of her, taking Charlie's other hand and looking into her eyes.

"You don't have to explain yourself to anybody," she said firmly. "What you do and who you're with or not with is nobody's business but yours."

Charlie nodded a little uncertainly. They continued walking.

"Joey?"

"Yes?"

"This is probably a really dumb idea but... what do you think of... um... well, maybe finding a place together?" Charlie asked.

Joey paused and looked at her.

"A place to live?" she asked. "Together?"

Charlie nodded, anxiously explaining that it made sense, considering they were both looking for a property at the same time and they knew that, relationships aside, they got along well in a domestic situation.

"But what about... well, isn't it going to be awkward?" Joey asked, although the idea was far from abhorrent to her.

She felt safe around Charlie. She always had. And moving back to Summer Bay was going to be unnerving to say the least.

"Well, as long as you don't hate me for..."

"I don't hate you," Joey said. "It's just that... what are you going to say to dates and stuff?"

Charlie looked confused.

"Well, I won't be bringing anyone back but if you do, isn't it going to be weird?" Joey continued. "You'll be forced into a position where you're explaining that you live with your ex-girlfriend. Won't that be difficult?"

"Well, I'm not planning on dating any time soon," Charlie said, beginning walk again.

If she was really honest, she doubted she would ever date anyone again. Right now, if Joey wasn't the one she was with then she didn't want to be with anybody.

"You will eventually though," Joey said, falling back into step beside her.

"I don't know," Charlie said. "Your idea seems like a damn good one, actually!"

She grinned. Joey smiled back.

"Would living with me be awkward for you?" Charlie asked.

"No," Joey said. "I was thinking of you."

"It wouldn't be awkward for me," Charlie assured her. "So, what do you think?"

"I think that sounds like a lovely idea," Joey confirmed.

* * *

Two weeks later, Charlie said goodbye to Ruby and headed on over to collect Joey, Niblet and all their stuff in order to move her to their new apartment. It was a three bedroom place on the first floor, quite close to the beach. The past fortnight hadn't been easy. Work was awkward and Charlie was just grateful that she was the boss and not Angelo or she was sure he would be making her life even more difficult. He'd taken her brief trip to Joey's as time to spread the world that Charlie had cheated on him with her ex-girlfriend and paint and bitter story whereby she was the bad guy. He blanked her at work and Charlie was struggling to tell her side of things. People such as Alf and Irene were still nice to her and Ruby and Leah were both on her side, although she suspected they were disappointed in her for not making things work. She had publicly denied seeing Joey but moving in with her hadn't exactly proved her point. But she was hoping that with Joey by her side, she would feel strong again. Colleen had given her a bit of a hard time but Charlie hadn't expected anything different. One good thing however, was that Ruby had agreed to move in with her and Joey and she was hoping she and her daughter could start afresh together.

* * *

"Are you all set?" Charlie asked, when they had loaded the last of Joey's things into the car.

"I think so," Joey said.

Charlie reached out and took the hamster cage from her friend and smiled when Joey bid farewell to her bungalow. She followed her round to the passenger side and waiting for her to get settled before putting the cage on her lap. Then she moved round to the driver's side and climbed in.

"I'm really glad we're doing this," she said. "Having you back in my life means more than I could ever say."

Joey smiled.

"I'm happy too," she said. "I'm a little bit scared. But I'm definitely very happy."

* * *

Charlie grabbed a couple of bags and led Joey and Niblet up to their new home. Joey had trusted Charlie to pick something nice with rent in both their price ranges and judging by the outside, Joey thought Charlie had done well. It still all seemed rather surreal to be moving in with the woman who had broken her heart so badly, but she desperately hoped that from now on, they could be the best of friends. Ruby pulled open the door and happily welcomed them inside. Joey put Niblet down on the floor and hugged Ruby, surprised to realise how much she had actually missed her.

"Welcome to our new home," Charlie said, putting their bags down.

Joey grinned. Charlie took her hand and began leading her round the flat, room by room. Ruby followed, eager to express her desire for the biggest bedroom.

* * *

That evening, Charlie, Joey and Ruby headed down to the Diner to get some food, having no furniture or kitchen facilities to think of. Charlie froze when she spotted Angelo sitting in a far corner, looking morose.

"Don't react," Joey whispered, pulling Charlie into a chair.

The police officer nodded and picked up a menu, grateful when it was Leah who approached and not Colleen.

"Joey!" Leah said, pulling her ex-housemate into a hug. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"Thanks!" Joey replied. "How are you? How's VJ?"

"We're good," Leah said. "Busy. VJ's keen to play cards with you again."

Joey grinned.

"I'm keen too," she said.

Charlie sat quietly. She could feel Angelo's eyes burning into her back and she struggled to think, say or do anything.

"Charlie, it's okay," Joey said gently. "He can't hurt you anymore."

Charlie closed her eyes, managed to nod and then placed her food and drink order with Leah. Ruby studied her mother carefully. She wondered how she hadn't realised how unhappy she was before. She felt like a bad person for having missed all the signs that Charlie was suffering so badly with Angelo. They'd seemed like the perfect couple and Ruby had been glad that Charlie was making so many steps towards commitment. She wondered how much of Charlie's pain she had missed and could only be grateful that at least Joey had seen it and at least she had been prepared to help.

* * *

Angelo watched Charlie, Joey and Ruby eat, drink, laugh and chat for quite some time before he finished his drink and stood up. He approached their table and bent close to Charlie's ear, feeling her freeze beside him.

"I hope you burn in hell," he said darkly, before walking away.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

It was a month later and Charlie felt like she was finally starting to settle. She liked the new apartment and was glad to have moved out of the place she'd shared with Angelo and started again. Life at home with Joey and Ruby was like it had been with Leah and VJ, only better.

Charlie had talked with her superiors and arranged for she and Angelo to work different shifts, at least for the most part. She couldn't avoid him completely but she was doing her best to try. Charlie was grateful that he didn't seem to be seeking her out like she'd feared he would. He made comments and if looks could kill, she'd be dead by now. He'd worked hard to destroy her reputation and a lot of the town were divided when it came to supporting him or her.

But so far, at least everything un-Angelo-related was going well. Charlie was continuing to enjoy work and Robbo had been sentenced to a further seven years in jail on top of the seven he'd already been sentenced to. Things were wonderful between Charlie and Ruby and the police officer felt like they were starting to get things back on track again.

And as for Joey, Charlie was more besotted than she had ever been. She knew that they were just friends and was very aware that that's all they would ever be but she was grateful for it. She felt like she had been given a whole new chance and she was almost addicted to her company. They'd fallen into a happy domestic routine with the two of them sharing all the chores and moaning at Ruby to muck in. They cooked and ate together pretty much every night and spent a lot of social time together. Things felt so natural between them and it made Charlie happy to be allowed to spend time with Joey again.

* * *

That evening, Charlie was cooking curry for three when Joey waltzed through the door.

"Hey," she said cheerfully, slinging her bag down on a kitchen chair. "How was your day?"

"Yeah, it was pretty good," Charlie said, stirring her pots. "Yours?"

"Great," Joey said with a grin.

Charlie loved the way Joey was always so positive and perky about everything. The younger girl moved over and peered into the pot.

"Mmm," she enthused. "Looks amazing!"

"Well, you mentioned a curry craving yesterday," Charlie explained.

"You're too good to me," Joey teased.

She opened the fridge and busied herself with pouring two glasses of juice and put one down in front of Charlie.

"Drink," she instructed. "You're dehydrated."

"How do you...?"

"Your ears are pink," Joey said, sipping her own drink. "Your ears always go pink when you haven't drunk enough."

"Do they?" Charlie asked, obeying orders.

"Yep. So, drink," Joey said, finishing her drink and announcing she was heading off for a shower.

Charlie giggled, followed Joey's instructions and carried on cooking.

* * *

Later that night, Charlie, Joey and Ruby had all eaten dinner and then indulged in a romantic comedy movie. When the film was over, Ruby stood up, yawned dramatically and announced that she was going to bed.

"Goodnight," Charlie and Joey said in unison.

Ruby giggled to herself as she headed to her room. She was sure that her mother and her mother's ex-girlfriend would soon be getting back together. At least, she hoped so anyway. They were perfect for each other and behaved like a couple, minus the physical affection. She'd seen them hugging a lot but so far, had not walked in on any kisses. Charlie had told her firmly that no such kisses had occurred and that she and Joey were just friends. But Ruby definitely had hope.

* * *

"Ready for bed?" Joey asked later, getting up and switching the television off.

Charlie merely smirked at her. Giggling, Joey threw a cushion at her and told her off for being naughty. Hauling herself off the sofa, Charlie headed on through the kitchen to get them both glasses of water.

"Thanks," Joey said. "Goodnight."

They hugged each other for a little too long before heading off to their separate rooms.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Charlie was sitting at her desk, tackling never ending paperwork when Angelo appeared in the doorway. She paused and looked up. While she felt stronger these days, seeing her ex-boyfriend still unnerved her.

"Yes?" she said.

"Just wondered how you're doing," Angelo said, folding his arms and leaning against the door post.

"I'm fine."

"Happy in your little love nest with Joey?" he asked.

"It's not a love nest."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Angelo mocked. "She won't so much as look at you again because you fucked Hugo behind her back."

Charlie looked down. She did not need a reminder of what she had done to Joey last year.

"I guess I didn't need to worry all that time," Angelo continued. "You never stood a chance of running off with her."

"Yeah, you treated me like shit for nothing," Charlie snapped back.

He stood up on his own two feet, unfolding his arms.

"Well, I've got a new girlfriend now," he said. "And things are going great. No arguments. No hassle. So my theory is that everything that happened between us was your fault."

"My fault?"

"Look at this way," he suggested. "I've had mostly good relationships at every turn – before and after you. You were the only person I had such a turbulent time with. But you, Charlie... you're the one who screws up everything she touches. If you think I treated you badly... well, it was all your fault. And it always will be."

He turned and walked away.

* * *

Joey took her lunch break and was suitably exhausted from working hard in the sun. Just as she was headed towards the Diner, she got a call from Charlie asking to meet her.

"Sure," Joey said, happy to have a lunch time companion. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Charlie said in a way that suggested she was not.

"How able you tell me all about it at the Diner?" Joey suggested.

"I'll see you there in five," Charlie replied.

* * *

True to their word, Charlie and Joey were seated in the corner of the Diner five minutes later.

"So, what happened?" Joey asked, getting right to the point.

Charlie sighed and relayed the conversation she'd had with Angelo. Joey listened with patience although everything Charlie reported angered her.

"Firstly, as usual, he's talking out of his arse," Joey said flatly. "He's a bastard. We've established this."

Charlie managed a laugh. Joey always cheered her up.

"And I feel sorry for the poor cow he claims to be dating now," Joey added.

"I think he's right though," Charlie said uncertainly. "About me. I mean, I have..."

"Charlie, you've made mistakes just like anyone has," Joey interrupted. "But that doesn't mean you should be punished for the rest of your life. I am absolutely certain that you're going to meet someone wonderful and you're absolutely going to deserve that."

She smiled. It didn't quite meet her eyes. Every time Joey thought about Charlie moving on with someone else, it hurt a little to know it wouldn't be her. But then, that was a decision she'd made. She wanted to be single for the rest of her life and she did want Charlie to be happy.

"Thanks for always making me see the brighter side of things," Charlie said. "Hey, how about I take you to dinner tonight?"

"Oh, you don't have to..."

"I'd like to," Charlie said, chirpy again. "Please?"

Joey agreed although she was secretly determined to pay at least her share.

"Great," Charlie enthused.

One of her favourite past times was doing things with Joey. She was largely addicted to her company and she felt so happy when she was around. Even though things were firmly platonic between them, she hoped that one day, she would be able to make up for how badly she treated her before. She hoped that she could make things right. And she appreciated that Joey was so willing to spend time with her.

* * *

Dinner had been lovely and the girls had gone to see a film afterwards. They'd got into trouble for laughing too much and too inappropriately, having dissolved into a fit of giggles halfway through. But the whole night had been fun and Charlie had almost forgotten her stress earlier in the day. As they burst through the door, still laughing, they found Ruby still awake and watching television.

"Hey, did you have a nice time?" the teenager asked.

"Yeah, it was awesome," Charlie grinned.

"I'm off to bed," Joey said, without sitting down. "I have a stupidly early start in the morning."

Hugging Charlie and waving to Ruby, she headed off to her room and shut the door. Charlie stared after her for a moment, smiling longingly.

"You have got it so bad," Ruby commented.

Immediately defensive, Charlie sat down and denied it.

"You have," Ruby said. "It's sweet. But it's also pretty worrying."

Charlie sat back and waited for her daughter to continue.

"I for one, hope that you and Joey will get back together," Ruby said. "But I'm also worried that you're going to get your heart broken, Charlie. She's made this decision not to have a relationship with anyone and..."

Ruby sighed.

"I don't want you to get hurt," she said.

"I love Joey," Charlie admitted. "And yes, in a perfect world, we'd be back together. But I know that's not going to happen and I accept that. I just... I just want to be the best friend I can be, Rubes. I want to make everything up to her. I want... I want anything she's willing to give me."

Ruby moved forward and hugged her.

"I hope you know what you're doing," she said.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

A couple of weeks later, Joey arrived home from work and found Charlie dancing around the living room, oblivious to the world around her, singing as she dusted. Amused, Joey folded her arms and leant against the doorframe, a smirk teasing the corners of her lips.

"Cause I used to be a shell!" Charlie sang, wildly out of tune but full of enthusiasm. "Yeah, I let him rule my world, my _world_! Oh yeah, but I woke up and grew strong, and I can still go on, and no-one can take my pearl!"

Spinning around, Charlie blanched when she realised she was being watched. She stumbled in surprise, looking and feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't know anyone was here."

Joey grinned and skipped into the room, taking Charlie's hand and dancing with her as they finished singing the Katy Perry song that had come to mean so much to them since their reunion.

"_You don't have to be a shell._

_No, you're the one that rules your world._

_Oh, you are strong and you'll learn that you can still go on_

_And you'll always be a, a pearl."_

Joey stood in front of Charlie, still holding her hands as they became still.

"She is unstoppable," she sang softly.

They smiled lovingly at each other before blushing and breaking away from each other again. Over the weeks they had been living together, Charlie and Joey had fallen into such a happy routine that Joey found herself struggling to control her attraction to her ex. She had to constantly remind herself that she was not interested in a relationship, especially not with the woman who had broken her heart in the first place. But being around Charlie just reminded her over and over again exactly why she had fallen in love with her in the first place. Charlie was every bit as sweet and caring as she had always been. They repeatedly found themselves talking until the early hours of the morning and Joey was happier than she had been in a long time. And moments like these with Charlie felt like pure gold.

"You had a happy day then?" Joey asked as they fell onto the sofa together, giggling.

Charlie grinned and nodded.

"I had a really nice day actually," she said.

"What did you get up to, apart for dusting, singing, dancing and generally being adorable?"

Charlie blushed at the compliment and stumbled over her words for a moment.

"Well, it was nice to have the day off," she said. "I had a nice lie in and then I went for the best work out I've ever had. Oh, and I saw Angelo and that Shandi girl and didn't even care."

She smiled her enthusiasm. Joey smiled back.

"Then I came home, had a nice bath and then I went for a lovely walk on the beach where I found..."

She dragged the sound on while she stood up and began to rummage around her in her bag. Joey eyed her curiously.

"This!" Charlie said, pleased with herself.

She sat back down and presented Joey with a heart shaped pebble she'd found on her walk. Joey accepted it, beaming at her.

"For your collection," Charlie said.

"Oh, this is amazing!" Joey said happily. "It can go with the smiley face and the sad face and the one with a hole in it and the boomerang and the..."

"Joey," Charlie interrupted. "If you list all the funny shaped pebbles you have, we'll be here all day."

Joey blushed and opted to thank her, hugging her close and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Thank you," she said more gently when they drew apart.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment before blushing and pulling away.

"It was really sweet of you," Joey said.

"Well, I just saw it and..."

Charlie shrugged.

"Well, hope about I thank you by taking you out to the movies tonight?" Joey suggested.

Charlie smiled, always thrilled to spend any time with her ex-girlfriend that she could.


	27. Chapter 27

_Okay, so I was stuck indoors for this New Year because I've caught the flu. So I've had a nice but quiet New Year's Eve with my Mum. And I thought I'd send you a nice update to welcome in 2011. May it be filled with wonder and joy for every single one of you. Thank you so much for your readership. You all rock. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

When Charlie arrived home from work the next day, she was puzzled by the sound of groaning coming from the lounge. Walking through, she saw Joey flat on her back on the floor. Charlie was mostly relieved that she was alone. For one horrid moment, she'd thought perhaps Joey had given up the chastity thing and met someone new. That was a thought she would never be able to bear. Charlie smirked.

"Do you need some privacy?" she asked.

Joey groaned again and then laughed, scolding her for being cheeky before explaining that she'd hurt her back at work and thought lying on the floor and stretched it out a bit might help. Charlie sat on the couch and leant over her.

"Is it working?"

"Not really," Joey pouted.

"What's up with it?"

"I don't know."

Joey shrugged and then winced.

"I think I've pulled something or I have a knot or... something."

Charlie pulled Joey gently into a sitting position and knelt behind her. She touched the sore spot on Joey's back. Joey yelped.

"You've got a knot that would make any trawler crew proud," she announced.

Joey sighed dramatically and Charlie helped her to her feet, shrugging her shoulders and trying to do anything she could about it.

"I could offer you a massage if you like," Charlie said a little hesitantly.

She felt shy about it, not wanting to get rejected but also not sure if she could really handle being that close to Joey. It would be both Heaven and hell to touch her like that. Joey grinned, remembering just how good Charlie was with her hands. She accepted before she thought it through properly.

"If you're sure," she said. "It just... really, really hurts!"

Charlie nodded and smiled, still torn over whether giving Joey a massage was a good idea or not.

"If you... you know, um... well, if you get undressed and lie down on your bed then... then call me when it's okay to come in."

"Thanks, Charlie," Joey said, trying not to reveal that she was also nervous.

She headed into her bedroom and pulled her t-shirt off. Unhooking her bra, she kept the cups clasped over her front and lay face down on the mattress. Taking a deep breath, unwillingly excited at the thought of what was to come, she told Charlie she was ready.

* * *

In the living room, Charlie took a deep breath of her own, kicked her shoes off and headed into Joey's bedroom. She tried not to admire her as she lay face down on the bed. Her body surged with lust at the mere hint of Joey being half naked. Awkward, she reached over and began to massage her back. Her fingers tingled at the touch and memories hit her hard. Being intimate with Joey had been the best experience of her life. Now, touching her like this was confusing. Part of her was thrilled at getting to run her hands over her skin. But part of her was sad to know that platonic was the only way it would ever be between them now.

"Hey, can you move to the other side of the bed?" she asked. "It's hard to lean over and reach your left shoulder when I'm standing on your right."

"If you need to... you know," Joey said awkwardly. "You can..."

She gestured with one hand for Charlie to climb over. Charlie nodded and carefully straddled Joey's hips. Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest as she worked more easily on Joey's back. Joey forced herself to relax and enjoy it. And it really was wonderful to lie there with Charlie – but not just because her back was starting to hurt less. She moaned into the pillow as Charlie ran her hands over her body. Charlie giggled.

"What?" Joey asked a little self consciously.

"Nothing," Charlie said, continuing to work on her back.

After a few moments, Joey moaned again. Charlie also giggled again.

"What?" Joey squeaked.

"Let's just put it this way," she said. "I've heard those noises from you before."

Joey blushed, glad that she was facing away from her.

"Well, it's been a while," she remarked.

"Yeah, for me too," Charlie said softly.

At least, it had been a while since she had made those kinds of noises and meant them. Very rarely had things been that good with Angelo. Certainly for the majority of their relationship, she had faked it. The last time she had really enjoyed intimacy had been with Joey. If this was the closest she would ever be to having that again then she was determined to enjoy every minute of it. She continued to work on Joey's back, hoping to relieve the pain her best friend was in. Joey closed her eyes and enjoyed it, trying not to moan too loudly.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the knot in Joey's upper back had at least for the most part, been resolved. Charlie shifted off of Joey's hips and sat on the bed. Careful not to display her wares, Joey held onto her bra and sat up. Charlie reached round to do it up for her.

"Thanks," Joey said.

Charlie blushed as she found she couldn't quite tear her eyes away from Joey's cleavage. Joey gazed into Charlie's face, trying to overcome her own compulsions. Charlie apologised and quickly looked up. Joey leant hurriedly forward and kissed her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

The feeling of Joey's lips pressed against hers made Charlie feel exhilarated. Her heart pounded as they kissed gently before Joey pulled abruptly away. The former couple gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, neither quite knowing what to say. Charlie tried hard to read Joey's expression. Her ex-girlfriend had made it clear that she wasn't interested in a relationship with her or with anyone ever again and yet here she was, kissing her. She tried not to read too much into it. She also tried to retain eye contact and not look at her body, still clad only in shorts and a bra.

Joey chewed her lip, uncertain of what to do. She wanted to apologise, say it was a mistake and get rid of her quickly. But the kiss had just been too short. Before she could stop herself, she kissed her again. Charlie met her halfway and the kiss developed quickly. Joey felt a tingle run through her spine as her tongue made contact with Charlie's. She wound her hands into Charlie's hair, pulling her closer. Their chests collided as they hugged and continued to kiss.

Worried that at any moment, Joey would reject her, Charlie kept the passion going. She trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Still waiting to be pushed away, she gently ran her hands over Joey's body, cupping her breast for just a moment. Joey pulled her closer, breathing heavily. Lying back, she pulled Charlie down on top of her.

Breathing heavily, their kisses continued. Joey ran her hands up and down Charlie's back, clutching her close. Their legs entangled with each other as their lips refused to part. Taking the initiative, Joey slipped her hand between their warm bodies, fumbling with Charlie's button and zip. Charlie's breath caught. She had a sinking feeling that the moment this was done, Joey would be full of regret but she couldn't bring herself to stop. She wanted and needed Joey too much to walk away when she was finally being granted what she had been dreaming of.

Charlie gasped when she felt Joey's finger slip inside her underwear. Propelled by passion and ignoring the hurry and lack of romance, Charlie followed suit, working her own hand inside Joey's shorts. Joey kissed Charlie fervently, enjoying the familiar touch that felt so right after so long apart. She closed her eyes as she slipped inside her, smiling as she felt Charlie do the same.

They worked quickly to bring each other to climax, both crying out in unison, still kissing. Charlie collapsed on top of Joey, hugging her and resting her head on her chest, not daring to look into her eyes. Joey hugged her, kissing the top of her head and gazing up at the ceiling as she regulated her breathing. Charlie listened to Joey's busy heartbeat, wondering how long it would take for Joey to come to her senses. They lay in each others arms for a long time.

Eventually, Charlie forced herself to sit up. She swallowed and gazed a little anxiously at Joey who also moved into a sitting position. Reaching over, Joey pulled her t-shirt on and zipped her shorts back up. She looked down, unable to meet Charlie's gaze. Regret and guilt washed over her.

"Charlie..." she finally said in a small voice.

Charlie bowed her head and interrupted.

"It's okay," she said. "I know it was a mistake for you."

Joey nodded and closed her eyes, sinking back against the pillows.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said quietly.

Standing up, she zipped her trousers back up again and hovered over the bed.

"Me too," Joey said, still not looking at her.

Charlie waited for a few moments. Realising there were no words left, she slipped out of the room and closed the door quietly behind her. Racing over to her own bedroom, Charlie threw herself onto her bed and cried. Still in her room, Joey curled up and did the same.

_

* * *

_

Okay, so that probably wasn't the chapter you were hoping for but please cut me some slack. I'm feeling miserable because I didn't get to go to the recording on Britain's Got Talent due to an inability to stop coughing and generally being poorly. So please don't be mean! I have done this for a reason – I promise! There are two chapters left of this story and I promise to make things right again. Love, IJKS xxx


	29. Chapter 29

_Here is what would have been Sunday's update. We're at the penultimate chapter now so I hope you enjoy it. When this fic is done, I will be posting a new story called 'Can't Stop Myself (From Loving You)' which is set after Charlie and Joey's first kiss. For now, I hope you like the rest of this one. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

The tension that evening was obvious. Ruby had a horrible feeling she knew what had happened but she opted not to voice her concerns. She had been worried about Charlie and Joey's situation getting too complicated and now it seemed it had. That night in bed, neither Joey nor Charlie was able to sleep and in the morning, Joey escaped the house before Charlie could even say so much as good morning to her. Suddenly, the police officer knew how Joey must have felt the first time around when Charlie had been avoiding her. Guilt doubled as Charlie wondered how on earth she was going to fix things.

* * *

The evening after their surprise encounter, Joey was late home from work. With Ruby spending the evening with Nicole, Charlie was left home alone to fret. She bolted out of her seat when Joey finally showed up. It was nine o'clock.

"Hey," Charlie said desperately.

"Hi," Joey said, looking as awkward as she had ever since last night.

"How are you?"

Charlie clasped her hands together anxiously.

"I'm good," Joey replied. "And you?"

Charlie merely nodded.

"Well, I'm going to get an early night," Joey said. "I'm pretty tired."

Charlie watched helplessly as Joey moved towards her room.

"Please don't leave me!" Charlie burst out.

Joey spun back around and stared as Charlie looked close to tears.

"Please don't leave me," Charlie said more calmly this time. "Please? I know I did wrong yesterday but can't we just forget about it and move on? I'm sorry."

"I thought we had forgotten it," Joey said, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Then why have you been avoiding me ever since?" Charlie wanted to know.

Joey looked guilty.

"Please forgive me for what happened and then we can just go back to how we were," the police officer said. "I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me," Joey said.

She sighed heavily and moved to sit on the sofa. Charlie perched nervously beside her.

"Why do you keep apologising?" Joey wondered.

"Well, because of..."

"I was right there with you, Charlie," Joey pointed out. "If anything, I was the one who started it. I kissed you first. I..."

"But I knew you'd regret it," Charlie said. "I knew you would and I... I went for it anyway. That was selfish. It was wrong of me. I took advantage of you."

Joey stared at the earnest expression on her ex-girlfriend's face, searching her eyes and struggling with the pain she saw there.

"But I'm sorry," Charlie continued. "If you can just forgive me then I can... I can make it right. I swear I'll make it right. Joey, I'll do anything... absolutely anything you want. You just name it and I'll..."

"Charlie..." Joey said gently, touching her hand.

Charlie looked down, encouraged by the physical contact.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Joey said.

"I did. I..."

"It was my choice to sleep with you last night," Joey said. "And you're right. I do regret it."

Charlie tried not to look as heartbroken as she felt. She looked down, studying their hands and swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I made this whole big deal out of _not _sleeping with anyone," Joey explained. "And then... I just lost control. I was so overwhelmed with lust and all these complicated emotions between us that we both try to pretend aren't there. And I shouldn't have done that. If we were ever going to be together again, then it should at least be for the right reasons – not just because I think I could meet every woman in the whole world and none of them would be as hot as you are!"

She grinned. Charlie managed a laugh and retained hold of Joey's hand.

"So, will you be my friend again?" she asked hopefully.

"I never stopped being your friend," Joey said.

Charlie promptly burst into tears and hugged her. Joey clutched her close and stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"It wasn't meant to be that traumatic," she joked.

Charlie pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I'm just happy," she said. "I thought you hated me. I thought... I thought I was going to lose you all over again and I... I couldn't live through it again. I just couldn't. You mean everything to me and I..."

She struggled to regulate her breathing again. Joey reached out for her hand once more, squeezing it gently and letting her know that she cared. She gazed into Charlie's face, reading her feelings and suddenly feeling overwhelmed with her own guilt.

"I've been so unfair to you," she said.

Charlie looked startled.

"What do you mean?"

"All this time I've hated Angelo for treating you like shit and I don't think I've actually done any better," Joey said. "I'm so sorry."

"You've treated me perfectly," Charlie insisted.

Joey shook her head.

"I haven't," she said. "Ever since we moved in together, you've done so much for me."

"Because I've wanted to..."

"Because you wanted approval," Joey said boldly.

Charlie looked abashed and apologised again.

"You don't need to keep apologising," Joey said gently.

"Sorry," Charlie said quietly.

Joey pulled her into a hug. She held her tightly before parting enough to be able to look into Charlie's eyes.

"Listen to me," she said. "Things are going to change from here on out."

"But..."

"I didn't realise until now that I was letting you do too much for me. I didn't realise how you were feeling."

"You're not..."

"It needs to be more a partnership," Joey interrupted gently.

Charlie nodded in resignation.

"Whatever you want," she said. "Whatever will make you happy. Like I said, I'll do anything..."

"Charlie," Joey said softly, tears beginning to sting her own eyes. "You're not getting this, are you?"

Charlie just continued to look lost. Joey held her a little closer.

"Me being happy isn't the be all and end all," Joey said. "It's about you too."

Charlie shook her head and began to protest.

"Charlie," Joey continued in the same soft tone. "You are a beautiful person. You're amazing. And you deserve to be happy as much as anybody does."

"I just want you to be..."

"I know," Joey said. "I know. And I love you for that. But you have to be selfish too. You have to tell me what you want from me. You have to relax and find your own sense of self worth. You have to stop taking responsibility for things you're not to blame for. You have to learn to love yourself again... or maybe for the first time."

Charlie chewed her lip and nodded.

"I just want everything to be okay between us," she said.

Joey stroked her face.

"It is," she promised. "And I'm sorry for freaking out on you. It was selfish of me."

"It's fine," Charlie said honestly. "We're fine?"

"Absolutely," Joey assured her.

They hugged again, clinging on tightly to each other.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

It was two months later and Charlie was definitely feeling better about things and about herself. She had continued to do nice things for Joey but it was more because she wanted to than because she felt she owed her something. And she felt like things had definitely got better between them. They had fallen back into a happy routine of domestic bliss and Ruby seemed to be doing well in all areas of her life. She had started dating a local boy called Dexter, she'd passed her driving test and was doing well at school. They had dinner as a family most evenings and shared the chores. Charlie was happier than she had ever been in her life before.

That evening, with Ruby out on a date, Charlie and Joey were watching television together and enjoying a glass of wine or two. Taking a deep breath, Charlie braced herself to ask the question she had wanted to for a long time. While she knew she was likely to get rejected, Joey's words about making her wants and needs clear were ringing in her ears. She studied Joey's perfect face and smiled. Realising she was being watched, Joey turned to eye her curiously.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing," Charlie said. "It's just, uh... well, um... I wanted to ask if... uh..."

Joey smiled at how nervous and clumsy Charlie was being. She found it adorable. She found everything Charlie did adorable and that was increasing with each and every day.

"Okay, do you remember a couple of months ago?" Charlie ventured. "You told me that I deserved to be happy."

Joey nodded, reiterating what she had said.

"Well, um... okay, I know this is totally unlikely and it's absolutely fine if you say no. I'm not really expecting you to say yes but... well, I was just wondering if... if maybe..."

She stuttered and stumbled over how to phrase what she wanted to.

"If, well, if you would, um..."

Charlie swallowed several times, feeling flustered.

"Just say it," Joey coaxed.

"I was wondering if I could take you out on a date sometime," Charlie said in a rush.

Joey looked surprised. Charlie took it as a bad sign and immediately began to backtrack.

"Sorry," she said quickly. "I shouldn't have asked. I know you don't want to be with anyone, and least of all me. I mean, why would you...?"

"I'd love to go on a date with you," Joey said quickly.

Charlie's mouth hung open in surprise.

"You would?"

"I would," Joey confirmed.

* * *

The following evening, with both of them having got dressed up and ready, Charlie and Joey headed out of town. They'd decided on a simple dinner date where they could really talk and so far, everything was going well. They'd arrived via taxi so they could share a bottle of wine and eaten a delicious starter each. Now they were working their way through their main course.

"Thank you for agreeing to this date," Charlie said. "I was really nervous about asking."

Joey grinned.

"Really?" she teased. "I couldn't tell!"

Charlie poked her tongue out.

"I didn't think you'd say yes," she admitted. "But... okay, well, I'll lay all my cards out on the table. I love you, Joey. And if I'm allowed to, I really want to be with you. So, I figured if I didn't ask then I'd never know if I stood a chance with you."

She glanced shyly at Joey and smiled. Joey smiled back.

"I love you too," the younger girl admitted.

Charlie grinned.

"Well, even if we have nowhere to go from here, I'm glad to know that," she said.

Joey smiled back at her.

"What about the whole 'I'm never dating anyone ever again' thing?" Charlie asked.

She was still unsure as to where they stood. Joey sipped her wine, deep in thought. Finally, she looked back up at her date.

"That was the right thing for me to do for that time," she said, hoping she would be able to explain herself properly. "I needed to protect myself and it was a good way of doing it. But a lot of things have changed over these last few months and I guess I don't feel so vulnerable anymore. I was happy while I was away but I'm also happy now and I'm open to the dating thing. I'm open to dating you."

She blushed a little. Charlie couldn't help smiling.

"I'm attracted to you," Joey said. "Obviously."

She continued to blush and accepted when Charlie reached across the table to hold her hand.

"I was besotted from the moment I met you and then, well, we both know what happened a couple of months ago."

They both had flashes of memory.

"I wouldn't... I wouldn't want it to be like that again," Joey ventured. "But I hope that you and I might be able to make something work now. We're attracted to each other... Right?"

She momentarily panicked that she was on the wrong track.

"Right!" Charlie confirmed happily.

"We're attracted to each other," Joey continued. "We get on really well. I mean, living with you is an absolutely dream. And we love each other. So, maybe if we're both on the same page and we're willing to take it slowly and gently..."

"I don't want to rush into anything either," Charlie assured her. "I've made so many mistakes in my life but I just... I want to get things right this time."

"So do I," Joey confirmed.

* * *

Having finished their dessert and caught a taxi back to Summer Bay, Charlie and Joey stopped at the beach and walked across the sand hand in hand. Charlie admired how beautiful Joey looked in the moonlight.

"Are we really doing this?" she wondered aloud.

Joey stopped and turned to her, holding Charlie's other hand as well and gazing into her eyes. She smiled.

"We really are," she said.

"And you're happy?" Charlie checked.

"I'm ecstatic," Joey admitted. "How about you?"

"I feel like the happiest woman in the world," Charlie replied honestly. "You make my world complete."

She leant in and kissed her.

_

* * *

_

And our girls finally get their happy ending. Thanks for reading and reviewing this story. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Here's hoping that 2011 with bring back Charlie's self esteem in the show, and of course, the lovely Joey Collins! Love, IJKS xxx


End file.
